


Supernatural One Shots

by Castiels_and_Deans_Wolf_Pack



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Castiel/Omega Dean Winchester, Alpha Dean, Alpha/Omega, Anal Sex, Angel Dean Winchester, Angel Wings, Angel/Demon Relationship, Anxious Dean Winchester, Birthday Smut, Bottom Castiel, Bottom Castiel/Top Dean Winchester, Bottom Dean, Car Sex, Castiel in Heat, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Smut, Daddy Kink, Dean Winchester Has Trust Issues, Dean Winchester Has a Wing Kink, Dean in Heat, Dean in Panties, Demon Dean Winchester, Dom Castiel, Dom Dean, Dom/sub, Domestic Fluff, Drunk Sex, F/F, F/M, Family Fluff, Father-Son Relationship, Father/Son Incest, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Foursome - F/F/M/M, Foursome - F/M/M/M, Foursome - M/M/M/M, Gay Male Character, Gay Sex, Incest, Knotting, Lesbian Character, Lesbian Sex, M/M, Omega Castiel, Omega Castiel/Alpha Dean Winchester, Omega Dean, Oral Sex, Original Character(s), Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Other Fandoms Not Mentioned in Tags, Other Ships Not Mentioned in Tags, Panties, Panty Kink, Parent/Child Incest, Phone Sex, Praise Kink, Public Sex, Reader-Insert, Rimming, Rough Sex, Sex Toys, Shameless Smut, Shower Sex, Sibling Incest, Size Kink, Social Anxiety, Song Lyrics, Sub Castiel, Sub Dean, Tags May Change, Threesome - F/F/M, Threesome - F/M/M, Threesome - M/M/M, Top Castiel, Top Castiel/Bottom Dean Winchester, Top Dean Winchester, Trans Character, Trans Female Character, Trans Male Character, Underage Sex, Vaginal Sex, Voice Kink, Wall Sex, Wing Kink, dom reader, sub Reader
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-26
Updated: 2018-09-24
Packaged: 2018-10-11 07:21:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 20
Words: 33,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10458666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Castiels_and_Deans_Wolf_Pack/pseuds/Castiels_and_Deans_Wolf_Pack
Summary: I'm not very creative when it comes to this, but each chapter is going to be different.Basically One Shots of anything I come up with!Some characters are my own!(Male Reader cuz I suck at the female stuff! But I'll have a go.)





	1. 1: Alpha Castiel & Omega Dean

**Author's Note:**

> You can leave any comments or anything.. Could message my Tumblr if you have any ideas.. don't have to but its there if you'd like to.. (I may need some help after writing this)
> 
> Tumblr: jensen-dean-hunter-67

Dean was found in the snow, on the side of the road. Dean was left for dead until someone had stopped, on Christmas Eve.

Dean was laying on the backseat of a strangers car, but Dean was too tired to resist anymore he just let the strange people take him.

The car had stopped out a nicely lit house, the front garden had Christmas lights, with reindeer's pretending to pull Santa sleigh. It made Dean feel safer but he whimpered out.

"Its okay," Dean looked up from the seat looking at the person who had saved his life, Dean sniffed around him "y-you an alpha?" The guy nodded before turning to look at Dean "I'm Castiel, but you may call me Cas, if it is easier for you."

Dean had noticed the stranger -Castiel- had blue eyes, but Dean didn't get to look long before the alpha left the car, but he was at Deans side within seconds, picking him up to take him inside the house.

As soon as they walked in Dean was overwhelmed by the smells, gripping the alpha tightly as he walked in further. Dean didn't see much at first as the alpha took him upstairs to his room?

Setting Dean down on the soft bed, Cas walked over to his closet, picking out warm clothes for the Omega who hadn't told his name yet. "M-my name is Dean, by the way..." Cas just nods at him before giving him his clothes to Dean.

Dean didn't seem bothered that he was naked _and hard_ in front of this random alpha. "What were you doing on the side of the road?"

"Just my dad didn't like his son being an omega, that's it.." Dean whispered out but he was glad Cas didn't ask again. "Well, I'm happy I helped you would you like to stay?"

Dean just nods silently, before heading under the covers falling asleep in the alphas bed. It wasn't until Cas had wrapped himself up with Dean, was when Dean actually fell asleep, feeling protected and cared for.

XxX

Dean woke up cold, panicking he shot up straight looking around the room before falling out of bed, with a thud.

"Dean? You okay??" Cas was at the door looking at Dean who was tangled up with the bed covers. "Help me," Dean was close to tears as Cas wrapped his arms around Dean, freeing him from the bed covers "there we go, would you like to sit downstairs by the fire?" Dean reached out for Cas, while nodding.

Carrying Dean down, putting him on the sofa nearest the warmth of the fire, wrapping a blanket around him, Cas left the room for a minute before he heard Dean whimper.

"What is it Dean?" Cas softly asked the omega "its Christmas and nobody wants me..." Cas felt his heart break for the Omega, sitting down by Dean stroking his hair. "Well I want you Dean, I know we don't know each other yet but I already know that you fill something, so don't think so low of yourself." Dean snuggled into Cas' chest.

"I know it's weird, but could I be your Omega?" Dean looked at Cas threw his eye lashes, Cas shifted under the gaze Dean was giving him. "If you'd like that, then you can be my Omega, I'll be your alpha.."

Dean couldn't help the smile appear on his face, snuggling into Cas' chest with the warmth of his body and the warmth the fire, Dean was in heaven.

"Thank you..." Dean whispered before falling asleep on Cas.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I Dunno...

**XxX-Sunday-XxX**

Dean woke up in sweat, his body was changing because he was an Omega. Which means he's gonna be a horny little shit these three weeks.

He was staying at his dads friends for a few months, so it was just Dean and this guy and his son, who Dean was friends with. his friend was an Alpha.

Dean rolled his hips as another wave of heat rushed through his body, he had felt in between his legs, he now had a little pussy.. which annoyed Dean a little but he secretly enjoyed messing with it when he shouldn't.

what he means by when he shouldn't is because it's new and could easily hurt during the first few days.

\---

Dinner time was annoying as his friend drooled. "So.. How's ya day been?" Dean turned to his friend.

"Great! But boring because of you and your body changing.." Cas looked down at his plate, his dad had left for his night shift, as well as leaving a note saying he would be away for a week.

Leaving Dean to mess with his best friend.

**XxX-Friday-XxX**

Cas' week was hell, Dean would sway his hips more, open his legs slightly wider, he even started wearing panties!

Well that was until Cas had enough of Dean and his prancing around the house, Cas was the Alpha of the house as his dad was away, so he needs to keep Dean under control.

"DEAN!!" Cas stormed into Deans room, in the evening throwing him his dirty panties he had left on Cas' pillow.

"oh, that's where they are Cas what you doing with my panties?" Dean casually walked over to Cas. What Dean wasn't expecting was to end up with his ass in the air on his bed.

"Finally..." Dean whispered into his pillow.

"Finally what?" Cas had let his grip on Dean go a little "I've waited all week for this, why'd ya think I've been wearing hardly any clothes? I've even moaned your name while I came on the stupid toys I've bought!"

"Oh Okay... so should I fuck you then? Like right now?" Dean rolled his eyes even though Cas couldn't see him do it. "Yes Cas. Fuck. Me. Or. Fuck. Off!" Dean was trying to keep himself together but he lost it when he felt Cas' hand run over his pussy.

Cas rubbed his finger over the sensitive bud that made Dean shiver "God CAs, so goood!" Dean actually never got to touch his pussy properly, just light touches here and there. But what Cas was doing was making Dean more excited, well that was until he felt a warm wet thing go over his pussy.

"CAS? The fuck is that?"

"My tongue Dean, relax!" Dean growled as he turned over so he could see Cas. "Continue Cas.."

Which Cas was more then happy to do.

Cas added two of his finger as well as his tongue, Dean was a moaning mess while Cas was doing this. "Cas, fuck i need you... please?" Dean whimpered as Cas pulled away.

"Want me to fuck you or not? because I wont if you make that noise," Dean made himself shut up, watching Cas strip from his clothes, revealing his Alpha cock. Dean drooled at the sight.

Cas luckily for Dean didn't waste much time, slicking himself up and into Dean, it was painful at first for Dean, Cas had to stop moving while Dean tried to get used to the feeling.

Once Dean did get used to having Cas inside him, telling Cas to move slowly. "Cas... Could we try a little faster?" Cas only nodded trying hard not to hurt Dean.

Cas snapped his hips forward a little faster and ever so slightly harder earning a moan for Dean, so Cas did the same over again "Cas! yes... more!" Growling Cas moved faster. Dean was whining Cas was about to stop, until Dean gave him a glare telling him not to, or he'll probably kill him.

"DEan? I Can't... For much longer..." Cas was close Dean could tell by the way his thrusts got, faster more frantic "it's okay Cas, let it go.. I'm close too." Dean manged to get the last word out before yelping as Cas' knot caught. Tightening around Cas as Dean came over himself, milking Cas' cock.

Cas moved them both so Dean was on top, with Cas' knot inside him as comfortable as it could be. "Well, that went well.. Right Cas?" Dean looked up only to see Cas asleep.  
"well then, night Cas." Wiggling his ass, Dean got a groan from the alpha underneath him "go to sleep, Dean!"

Dean did as he was told, falling asleep on his Alphas knot.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean get hit with a spell! Well that was what I was going for..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ALSO Sam leaves the bunker when Dean and Cas are doing the naughty-naughty stuff!

Dean and Sam are just finishing working on a case, which was witch. Cas had joined them as well, he was just chillin' at the back not really paying attention until something hit him, in the chest as Dean went flying backwards. So Cas rushed over to Deans unconscious body, Sam had ran ahead killing the witch.

"Dean? Dean!" Cas picked his car keys out his pocket before heading out, to place him in the backseat. "C-Cas...." Cas looked up but noticed that Deans mouth was parted but his eyes were still closed. "Casss fuck..." Sam had now joined them looking at Cas and Dean suspiciously. "Well looks like Dean got hit by a spell.."

"Should we tell him when he wakes up? Just not what he said right now?" Cas looked up at Sam who agreed "might be best if we leave that he's moaning my name out.." Sam drove them all back to the motel room, Cas placing Dean on the bed. Just as Cas was about to back off Dean grabbed his tie, pulling him on the bed with him. " _Sam!_ " Sam was placing his bag back into the car when he heard Cas.

Walking on Cas being bear hugged by a sleepy horny Dean. Cas straightened himself out once Sam helped him out from Deans grip. "What we going to do?" Sam asked Cas leaning against the table while Dean was trying to dry hump a pillow. "Well the spell Deans been hit with is a lust/love spell, I think." Sam groaned "and that means what, how do we stop it?" Cas looked towards the bed Dean was on "Dean must have sex with the person he needs most, in other words he has to have sex with the person he's in love with. Which will be hard as Dean doesn't really talk about feelings, so do you have any ideas?"

Sam rolled his eyes at the wall, _oh I don't know maybe you and him?_ Sam shook his head "well lets just see what happens, maybe he won't have control over his body very well, so lets see what he does.." Cas nods leaving the room, as Sam used the bathroom to get ready for bed. Hopefully he wont have Dean moaning all night.

*

Next morning Dean was up but he felt different, he remembered that the witch hit him with something then, black. Shaking his head while sitting up he saw Sam at the table, Cas had just walked through the door, Deans dick twitched in his pants when he saw Cas move, standing by his younger brother. _when did Cas get so hot?_ What the fuck? Dean went to stand up but his legs went under him, making him end up on the floor. "Dean?" Cas' voice was right next to Dean, making the little problem in his pants bigger. "What happened?" Dean mumbled out from the floor, Cas helped him stand and didn't seem bothered that Deans dick was pressing into him. "Are you feeling ok Dean?"

Sams voice brought him out of his little trance he was in while he was just looking into Cas' blue eyes, _when were they so blue?_ "I'm fine Sammy.. can someone please tell me why I'm feeling so hot and shit?" Dean saw Sam, look at Cas while Cas looked back to Sam. "you were hit by a spell.." Dean groaned but he ended up moaning as he felt another shock of heat going through him. "W-what kinda spell?"

"Love/Lust spell, its were you have to have sex with someone you love, well the person your mind is in love with." Dean glared at his brother. "Don't glare at me I'm not the one that got hit with the spell!" Dean noticed he was still leaning on Cas, but Dean didn't seem to mind being this close to Cas. " _shit_ " Dean grumbled as he ended up finding out.

"Can we just go back now! I want to be alone," his brother or his angel, _his angel?_ didn't argue with Dean, they all picked up everything, and left.

*

Once Dean parked up at the bunker, he ignored his brother and Cas. As he went straight to his room, once in there he took off all his clothes to cool off. His cool bed sheets helped but he felt his inside needed something. He needed someone. "CAS!"

Cas heard Dean call out to him, so he walked to his room. knocking on his bedroom door "Dean?" Cas only opened the door slightly, Dean was panting on his bed, one hand wrapped around the base of his cock, while his other hand was disappearing in his ass. "Cas, please.. Please!"

Dean knew Cas was watching him from the door, but that wasn't helping him. "Cas if you don't fucking get here, I'm gon-" Dean was cut off with the slam of his door, and Cas' lips on his. "Finally..." Cas' hands were roaming Deans body, his Grace was tingling Dean, inside out. "Fuck, Cas!" Deans hands were above his head while Cas' Grace opened him up, Cas' mouth was over his cock.

Dean knew Cas was in control, Dean was thankful for it. Dean always liked it when Cas would take control, no matter how hard he tried to hide it, Dean loved somebody taking control over him, his body, and Cas was just perfect.

"Cas, come on! Fuck me!" Cas smirked around Deans cock, as he lifted off, his Grace backed off from Deans ass, as Cas magically lubed himself up, guiding his cock inside Dean.

"Still tight, god Dean, so good." Cas bit Deans ear as he slowly pushed in, and stilled for Dean. "CAs!! Move!!" Cas didn't. Dean felt him smile, he was kissing his neck now. "Cas, please move, please!" Cas smiled against Dean, he was going to say something but he soon shut his mouth, but his mind was so focused on Deans tight heat around his dick, he spoke it out anyway. "Gonna be my good little boy Dean? Going to be _Daddy's_ good boy?"

Dean moaned louder "Fuck, you kinky son of a bitch!" Dean tried moving his hips up to get some movement going on, but Cas quickly caught on and stopped him from doing so. "Yes! I'll be a good boy! Fuck, I'll be Daddy's good boy, Fuck your naughty boys little pussy!" Dean gasped at Cas, as well as what came out of his mouth but he was to far gone, to care. 

"Good," Cas growled, as he began moving inside Dean. "oh god, fuck me.. _Daddy_ " Dean opened his mouth as he silently screamed when Cas hit his prostate. "CAS! Fuck!! Harder, Fuck your little boy harder," Cas nods against Deans chest. Hitting Dean prostate harder, they both were close to coming as Dean felt Cas, fucking him faster not in time anymore. "gonna cum, Daddy? Going to fill your little boys pussy?" Cas groaned, hearing Dean gasp as Cas wrapped a hand around his cock, jerking in time with him thrusting.

"D-Daddy, I-I'm gonna cum!" Dean felt Cas shudder, but it was Cas' next words that made Dean arch up and spill over his chest and Cas' hand. While Cas filled him up.

"God... Cas, next time, let your little boy fuck you." Cas chuckles "alright, so the Daddy kink you have is true." Dean looked up, over to Cas who had pulled out and was now laying next to him. "You didn't, Cas?" Dean laughed at Cas' face "you read my fucking mind, to know what I liked?" Cas only nodded "awesome, so you on board with the Daddy one, what else you wanna try, cuz if you read my mind then lets fucking do them. Oh also thanks for making the spell go,"

"Welcome Dean, you topping this time or bottoming?" Cas smiled at Dean, who just got on top of Cas.

"oh... I'll show ya cowboy!" Dean smirked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pfft Plot what plot?
> 
> Comment pwease? It helps!


	4. Say You Love Me Too...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry... Not Really :/

Cas was laying on his bed, his breathing slowing down, nobody had visited his room since.

He watched everyone walk past his room, the beep of the monitors was a quiet background noise.

He could hear his breath, he was dying nothing could help him.

The only person he wanted to see for the last time was his best friend, who he had a major crush on.

Looking at the doorway, one nurse walked in and the person he's been hoping for. "Dean..."

Cas' voice was weak but that didn't matter to Dean. He just came to the side of the bed wrapping his arms around his only friend who he's been able to by himself around.

"Cas... why'd you have to go?" Dean sighed slowly as he pulled the hand he was going to place on his friend. "It's alright Dean, at least I've got to know you.."

Dean dropped his head, so Cas couldn't see the tears developing in his eyes "don't Cas, please don't.." Dean knew his voice broke at the end but he didn't even care about it.

"Dean, I've wanted to tell you something..-" Cas voice shook "-I've fallen for you... I probably should have tried to tell you this before.. I'm sorry."

Cas looked at Dean his eyes had tears in them. Some had ran down his cheek.

"W-what, Cas.. how long have you?" Cas took hold of Dean's hand while he told him that he's had a crush since they've met.

"Dean... S-say you love m-me too... please..." Cas whispers the beeping had slowed down, Dean held his hand tighter.

"C-Cas... I. L-love you..." Dean looked back up at Cas, his eyes had closed his breathing had stopped, the grip on Dean's hand was no longer there..

Cas was gone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment it helps! More then you think...


	5. I'm obsessed with having sex!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean and Jensen are twins, they share the same bed, share the same car, share nearly everything! They both nearly obsess over the same stuff, girls, cars, guys and sex.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No Plot, well I tiny little plot just to get you into it, then porn!

Dean and Jensen are twins, identical twins, you can't tell one from the other. Well you could if you paid close attention, Dean is more open by the way he talks, Jensen is more reserved when it comes to talking. Dean has slightly lighter green eyes, then Jensen. But the one thing Jensen and Dean have in common is protecting their little brother Sammy. If anyone laid a finger on Sam it was either Dean or Jensen that would end up starting something.

Not tonight as Sam was staying over at a friends house, leaving Dean and Jensen by themselves.

"So Jen, what ya gonna do?" Dean dropped himself down on the bed he shares with Jensen, they can't sleep in different beds, their dad tried getting them to sleep in different beds, but they both ended up in the same bed somehow. "Dunno, was thinkin' about getting a girl to fuck?" Jensen smirked at his brother, who just smirked right back "alright lets go," Dean patted Jensens legs picking up the car keys, throwing them to Jensen.

Once they reached the bar they headed straight for the bar, ordering two beers before sitting down, well Jensen went to sit down, Dean went to play pool across the room. Jensen was halfway through his second beer when he saw Dean, getting close to a girl. Something inside Jensen heated up, every time he looked at Dean who was now kissing her. Jensen wasn't jealous, so he went over to a group of girls chatting them up a little, feeling a pair of eyes on him the entire time. Once Jensen started kissing one Dean got the same feeling, growling as he pushed the girl away, grabbing Jensens shoulder spinning him round. "Car Now!"

Jensen rolled his eyes but followed Dean to the car, who didn't say a word during the ride back to the motel room. "What's wrong Dean?" Jensen was curious and worried about why Dean was so pissed off. "Nothing, it's nothing Jen," Dean just dropped his jacket on the table kicking off his boots, before laying back on the bed. Now Jensen was really worried about Dean. "Dean, come on man, you're starting to worry me!" Jensen stood at the end of the bed looking at Dean who was laid back. His shirt had lifted a bit revealing a tiny bit of tanned skin.

"Jen, don't hate me for this..." Jensen brought his attention back up to Deans face. Again Jensen was confused with what his brother was saying. It wasn't until Dean began stripping off his clothes slowly did Jensen realise. "Dean, w-what are you doing?" Jensen just watched Dean removing the last layer of his clothes which was his boxers. "Jen, I'm so hard for you..." Dean groaned when his erection was free from his boxers that were now thrown somewhere in the room, Jensen just stared at Dean, naked and spread out.

"wanna touch your horny brother Jen? I know you want to." Dean let out a ridiculously loud moan, when he wrapped his own hand around his dick. "Jen!" Jensen growled, striping off his clothes before joining Dean on the bed, wrapping his own hand around Dean. "oh god, Jen" Dean tilted his head back allowing Jensen to kiss at his neck.

Jensen let out his own groan when he felt Dean wrap his hand around him, before lowering himself so Dean was no level to his brothers cock. "I'm gonna make you feel so good, Jen." Jensen didn't have time to let out a cocky response as Dean took him in his mouth. "Fuck, Dean!" gripping on Deans hair, pulling lightly at the short hair earning a few low moans from his brother. "Your lips look so good wrapped around my cock, Dean, so fucking good!" Jensen had started to slowly thrust into Deans mouth. Which Dean relaxed his mouth so Jensen could fuck his mouth how he wanted. Moaning around Jensens cock, Dean felt him tense up "Dean, think you can swallow this?" Dean nodded quickly as he tapped Jensens thigh wanting him to fuck his mouth.

"Dean! Fuck Dean," Dean tried to take as much as he could of Jensen, until he felt Jensen release into his mouth with quick breaths and little moans, with his head thrown back. Jensen let go of Deans hair, as Dean popped of his cock. "Mhmm, ain't that bad!" Dean smirked at his brother, but Jensen was focused the problem in between Deans legs. Silently lifting his legs up, showing off his ass to Dean. "You wanna fuck me Dean?" Deans mouth watered at the sight of Jensens ass. "Hell, yeah!"

Dean didn't give Jensen any warning before rimming his brothers ass. "f-fuck D-Dean!" Jensen gripped the bed sheets under him, as Dean practically abused his hole with his tongue. "Want a finger Jensen? Cuz if ya do start sucking my finger," Dean lifted his hand up, while the other hand was used to keep Jensens legs apart. Moaning around Deans fingers in his mouth, coating the up with spit before Dean took them out his mouth to begin poking at his virgin hole. "You sure Jen?" Dean looked at Jensen who bit his lip, nodding. "Do it Dean, fuck me!"

Dean nods at his brother before slowly sliding in the first finger, after telling Jensen to relax about six times, before he began to move the first finger, until Jensen was begging for more. So soon enough Dean was up to four fingers in Jensen, who was completely a moaning mess on the bed "want me to fuck you Jen? want it hard and rough or slow and steady?" Dean teased Jensen by slowing his fingers "Dean, hard, I need it hard!" pulling out his fingers from Jensen before lining his cock up with Jensen. "Alright, you want it hard, I'll do it hard." Dean whispered in Jensens ear before making one quick thrust into Jensen, who gripped onto Deans arm.

Jensen was trying to keep his moans in when Dean set a brutal pace "Jen, I wanna hear you, come on, let me hear you," Dean bit at Jensens ear gently earning a small gasp which soon turned to Jensen making noises like a porn star. "God Dean, fuck me harder or are you to much of a pussy?" Jensen smirked at Dean, who growled biting at Jensens neck hard, picking up the pace of his thrusts. which soon lost their rhythm meaning Dean was close, Jensen was close to coming again. "Jen, you gonna cum for me again? gonna cum from me pounding in your not so virgin ass anymore?"

"Dean! Don't stop please..." Jensen was whining, making nearly every single noise he wasn't sure he would make during sex, but this was Dean, if anyone could bring the noise outta Jensen it would be Dean. "Gonna come Jen? cuz I am.." Dean gave one last hard thrust right into Jensens prostate hitting Jensen right over the edge, as Dean spilled out into Jensen. "God, Dean... Best fucking sex ever!" Dean laughed against Jensens chest. "Maybe we don't need girls anymore then!" Jensen nods when Dean pulls his soft cock out of Jensen, just to disappear into the bathroom, to get something to clean them up.  
"Okay, now we're clean lets sleep, cuz i'm tired man."

"G'night Dean"

"Night Jen"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooo how was that??


	6. Dean Wants To Be Jensens, Mishas and Cas' Bitch! (part 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean ends back at the set of Supernatural, but this time the actual cast is there.
> 
> Who doesn't want to fuck with the character that they act on camera? Clearly Misha and Jensen do!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's plot this time, hopefully it will stay long enough and not just leave on me.
> 
> I'm just pretending that Misha has had sex with a guy! but i don't know.. :/
> 
> Sex 100% appears in this!

Jared, Jensen and Misha were all having a rather normal day, until some random guy appeared out of no where, passed out on the floor. The guy was wearing the exact same clothes that Jensen would wear for Dean.

"What the fuck do we do?" Jared was about to poke the guy until his eyes opened wide, and jumping to his feet.

"Wh-what? Where am I!" Dean woke up looking at three guys, one looked like Sam, one looked like him and the last one looked like Cas. "Why do you look like my brother, me and my best friend?" The Cas lookalike just bursted out laughing, while the other two just stared. It wasn't until the tall one, the Sam lookalike spoke out "I'm Jared, that's Jensen and that's Misha.." Dean groaned, rubing his hand across his face. "Not again!"

"This happens often or something? And who are you?" The middle one, Jensen, spoke before being interrupted by Misha. "Jensen, it's like that episode that we did!" Jared and Jensen looked at each other then to Dean, then to Misha. "You Dean Winchester?" Dean nods, while they walked to one of the trailers which ended up being Jared's trailer. "You know how to get back or you gonna be stuck here a while?"

Dean shrugged, he honestly didn't know. "You and Cas fucking yet?" Misha said out of the blue "What! No, he's a friend!" Dean glared at Misha who had a grin on his face. "You sure? Cuz the way you look at each other, sure isn't the way friends look at each other." Dean rolled his eyes, "wait he plays Dean, well me, so he looks at you the same way I apparently look at Cas! so what the fuck!" Jared spat out his water, while holding in his laugh. "Oh god, Dean you have no idea how many times they've looked at each other like they wanna fuck the shit out of each other!" Dean looked towards Jensen and Misha who were going a little red in the face.

"Are you two fucking yet?" Dean smirked when Jensen's head shot up "No, we aren't fucking and we wont fuck any time soon!" Jensen out up and stormed out of the trailer. "I didn't mean to upset him, I was just doing what you did..." Dean looked at Misha who only nods. "its alright, Dean I know. Wanna go after him?" Misha stood up with Dean, leaving Jared to do what Jared does. "So, you play Cas? Hows that going, cuz Cas needs to get the stick out his ass," Misha chuckles "yeah, Cas is really fun to act, but I wish him and Dean would at least fuck. Well you and Cas to fuck.."

"mhmm, you ever had sex with a guy?" Misha smiles "maybe, why you ask?" Dean shook his head "j-just wondering, because you seem like the type of person who would at least try it." Misha didn't reply as they reached Jensen's trailer. Misha just opened the door, pulling Dean with him. "Jensen! Time to get that head out your ass!" Misha pushed Dean so he was sitting on the couch when Jensen appeared. "What? Mish, really why'd ya bring him?" Dean rolled his eyes setting himself further into the couch, spreading his legs as well as noticing the way Jensen was looking at him while he moved. "Like what ya see Jensen?"

Dean gave Jensen a cheeky smile "fuck you," Dean was in a childlike mood "well I can't but maybe you would..." Jensen stood wide eyes at Dean, while Misha was holding back a laugh. "Shame you're not like this with Cas, cuz damn you'll get a ass full of dick!" Dean and Jensen both turned there attention on Misha, who just stood there shrugging his shoulders. "Okay, wanna play a game?"

"what are we at a sleepover party now?" Dean was enjoying teasing both men, but he would actually mind playing with them. "Well we are now! Lets play Truth or Dare!" Jensen and Dean could sense that Misha was planning something but they agreed to play anyway.

"Okay, I'll start! Dean, Truth or Dare?" Misha and Jensen had now taken a seat.

"Uh, Truth?" Dean was really getting out of his comfort zone right about now. "Are you in love with Cas?" Of cause that would be the first thing out of Misha's mouth. "Uh, I dunno, maybe? Yeah?" Dean really wasn't sure. "That's not a good answer!"

"Mish, leave it, he clearly does he just doesn't know how to say it, now it's Deans turn to ask!" Misha mumbled something that Dean or Jensen didn't quite get.

"Jensen, T or D" Dean smirks when Jensen chose Dare. "Wait we playing the kiddie one or Adult Version?" Dean wanted to make sure. "Adult version."

"Ok, Jensen. Go three goes with out your pants on." Jensen glared at Dean who had a little smile appearing on his face. "Fine, we doing that now?" Jensen stood up taking off his jeans, folding them over the nearest chair. "boxers too," Jensen opened and closed his mouth, but he did it anyway. Dean saw the way Misha was looking at Jensen, well Jensens dick. "Can I pick both of you?" Misha and Dean nods. "ok, T or D," they both picked dare. "Dean take off all your clothes, Misha you take off your shirt." Dean didn't make a fuss as he just silently took off all his clothes, feeling both Misha and Jensen staring.

"Like what you see boys?" Dean sat back down, opening his legs purposely wider. "uh, o-ok, Dean and Jensen. T or D." Again they picked dare, but this time Misha was going to pick something that might put them both off. "Dean I dare you to put Jensens cock in your mouth for three minutes, no moving or sucking! When that's done I dare Jensen to jerk Dean off for two minutes!"

Dean looked at Jensen who was looking at Misha "you want us to do that? You want me to jerk the character I play, after he has his mouth on my cock?" Misha bits his lips and nods. "You gonna back out Jensen, cuz it's ok if ya do we won't judge," Misha was pressing every single one of Jensens buttons. But what surprised Jensen was Dean had just moved forward wrapping his mouth around his cock. "What, you actually gonna do this?" Dean looked up at Jensen who almost lost his breath. "N-Never mind.."

After three minutes Dean came off Jensen going back to sit where he was sat before. Jensen tried to hide himself but both Dean and Misha saw how hard he'd gotten by Deans mouth "you gonna jerk me off for two minutes now or you gonna be a chicken?" Dean waved his dick at Jensen who slowly moved forward, sitting next to Dean before hesitantly wrapping a hand around Dean, making Dean instantly relax, as he let out a sigh. "You liking that?" Jensen suddenly felt himself gain a little confidence as he moved his hand quicker making Dean gasp but slowed down when Dean was getting used to it.

"You little tease," Dean was in heaven "uh, I know this sounds weird but Misha?" Dean looked over at Misha who had stripped off his clothes, wrapping his own hand around his own cock. Misha seemed to already know what Dean was going to ask as he walked over, going on the right side of Dean, using Cas' voice as he whispered in his ear. "Hello Dean," Deans hips rose up into Jensens hand. "oh fuck, don't please..." Jensen stopped his hand while Misha stepped back. "Dean?" everyone turned looked towards the sound of the voice.

"C-Cas?" Dean sat up quickly covering himself up, with the nearest pillow, and hissing when it touched his erect cock. "Whoa, Cas looks ten times hotter now!" Jensen hit Misha lightly on his arm, them both not caring that they were still either half naked or completely naked in front of an angel. "I came to tell Dean, that he seems to be stuck here for a while longer, and I thought I come to keep him company until I can get him out, and why are you naked?"

"We were playing a game that got out of hand, but its all ok now, would you like to play?" Cas tilted his head but nods. "Cas, no you don't want to play," Dean would stand up if his clothes were near by but thanks to Misha they were placed somewhere. "Why not, I want to.." Misha was all giggly when Cas sat down on the opposite couch, Jensen next to Dean and Misha was on a chair.

"Ok, T or D! Dean and Cas!" Dean instantly gave Misha and Jensen a glare. "whats T or D?" Cas was sat confused "it means Truth or Dare, pick one!" Dean snapped at Cas who quietly said Dare which Dean picked as well. "Kiss for five minutes!" Jensen laughed out when Misha finished. "Why do I have a feeling that this turned into a couples T or D?" Dean got a smack on the ass which he totally didn't moan or blush after. "ok, so you do like rough sex!" Jensen tapped Deans ass again making him move off the couch quicker standing in front of Cas. "You sure you wanna do this dare Cas?" Cas pulled Dean in crashing his lips with Deans. "Holy shit..."

After five minutes Cas had pulled Dean into his lap so Dean felt Cas' erection poking his ass a few times. Pulling away from each other Dean got off Cas, walking back on wobbly legs, only to end up landing in between Jensens legs. "Ain't the worst place to land, also while I'm here..." Dean quickly took Jensen in his mouth before Jensen could do anything. "Dean! oh fuck..." Once Dean started to bob his head Jensen lost it. "Ca-Can I fuck your mouth Dean?" Dean hums around Jensen creating a moan to come out of Jensens mouth. Cas and Misha were just sat watching Jensen fucking into Deans mouth.

"Hey Cas come here," Jensen had pulled Dean to his feet, bending over with his mouth still fulled with Jensens cock. "What you want me to do?" Jensen pulled on Deans hair to slow him down, "first get out of your clothes then, eat Dean out, he'll love it." Cas followed Jensens instructions, stripping off all his clothes before setting steady hands on Deans ass, spreading his cheeks apart showing off Deans pink puffy hole. Misha was now standing next to Cas looking at Deans ass. "Nice ass Dean!"

Dean popped of Jensens cock, he wanted to move away and hide himself but he stayed where he was, Jensen was rubbing his hands all over Deans chest, back and shoulders. "I've always wondered what it be like if I fucked you, would you be loud or quiet, like it slow and steady or fast and hard. But I guess Cas has the first go." Dean shuddered at Jensens words. "I wanna be your bitch..." Dean didn't even care what came out his mouth but the men around him just looked shocked. "well, We'll make you our bitch." Cas slapped Dean right at his hole, making Dean yelp. "Fuck Cas, I thought you were gonna eat me out?" Dean wiggled his ass hearing a low growl before he felt something hot and wet, poking around.

Gripping Jensens thighs Dean was shaking when Cas didn't even stop until a finger entered with Cas' tongue. "Mish you fingering him?" Jensen had gotten behind Dean now, watching an angel rimming Dean and Misha fingering Dean. "I want more... Can I have more?" Dean tried to grip something on the couch but he couldn't find anything until he had three fingers in him. "Oh god, more please..."

"This bitch needs more, damn.." Misha pulled away, as did Cas. Jensen sat back down again, getting Dean to sit on him, lifting his legs up before popping his cock into Deans tight heat. "Why the fuck you so big..." Dean slowly rocked himself on Jensen, his back was on Jensens chest, Cas was standing in front of Dean, just watching Jensens cock disappearing in and out of Dean. What Dean didn't know was Cas, Misha and Jensen had a plan. since after a few moments Dean felt another cock splitting him open even more, it was Cas'. "O-ohh no!" Dean tried moving away from Cas but he wasn't that successful as Jensen stroked his hair, and stayed completely still inside Dean while Cas was still trying to enter Dean.

"You're too fucking big, Cas!" Once Cas had finally stopped Dean felt tears trying to escape from his eyes, but Dean soon somehow got used to the feeling of two dicks buried deep in his ass. "You can move now, but go slow!" He felt Jensen nod behind him and a nod from Cas, they both soon found a pattern, when Cas moved out Jensen moved in. Dean was moaning louder until Misha climbed up. Dean took Misha into his mouth, letting him fuck his mouth quickly. Only sounds coming from the trailer was, moans coming from Jensen, Cas and Misha as Deans mouth was full at the moment. Skin slapping skin, as well as the occasional small moan from Dean around Mishas cock.

They stayed in that position until Jensen started getting uncomfortable then they switch round, Dean whined when he was empty, but he soon stopped when they filled him again. "You weren't kidding when you said you wanted to be our bitch, were you." Dean shook his head around Jensens dick that was now in his mouth.

"when are you guys gonna come?" Dean pulled off Jensen for a second as they have made Dean come three times already, and there was no sign of them coming anytime soon. "Just a little longer Dean, promise." Dean nods letting Jensen destroy his mouth again.

It really wasn't long before Jensen ended up spilling in Deans mouth, Cas and Misha came inside Deans ass, filling him up even more. Swallowing the last of Jensen before pulling away with a pop. "Ok, you two get out my ass.. I'm so not gonna be walking tomorrow, well not normally anyway!" Dean spoke out, his throat was already starting to hurt, Misha pulled out first, heading off somewhere. Cas stayed under Dean still "Cas? you gonna get out of me?" Cas shook his head adding a little not yet. "What you mean not yet?"

"He means this, now stand up and bend over," Misha came back with a clear butt plug. "Seriously!" Dean groaned as he was helped off Cas, and was now bending over, hissing as the plug slid into his over sensitive ass hole. "Hey, every cockslut needs one, you should know that Dean." Jensen patted Deans head who slapped his hand away. but that got him a slap on the ass. "No, Dean be a good bitch, or you wont get our cocks." Dean groaned. "but I wanna be a good bitch..."

"Then, you got to listen to our rules..." Misha, Jensen and Cas all sat down.

Dean was knelt on the floor waiting to be told the rules.

_To Be Continued_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Want a part 2? Cuz I Can do a part 2!


	7. Dean Wants To Be Jensens, Mishas and Cas' Bitch! (part 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean learns to take orders, and become a bitch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sowwie about not updating, I've been tired and ugh.. but I'ma back!  
> Other fics are taking a little longer to write up so please be gentle with me...

"Rule number one; You can pick the names you call us by, but you have to use that when you're talking to us, or when we want an answer, got that?" Jensen was the first to speak.

Dean was sat crossed legged on the floor shifting as the plug in his ass moved. "ok," Dean saw the look in their eyes. "Hold on, I'm picking!"

"Okay, whats my no go words?" Cas tilted his head "just tell us what you want to call us by, and we'll tell you if we agree or not, got that?" Dean shudders at the intense glare Cas was giving him. "Yes, sir..."

"Jensen, Misha and Cas, ya wanna be my Daddies??" Dean got a giddy when Jensen agreed to being his Daddy. "Okay, then," nodding as he waited for the second rule.

"Second rule; you got to have our permission to do something, we don't want our little boy going off."

"Third rule; you got to tell us if we are being to rough or it's something you don't like, we'll stop." Dean was now wondering what they would do, he really didn't mind. "Okay, is that gonna be it?"

"No, last rule. If you're gonna be our baby boy, then you got to act like a baby boy," Dean nods. "Okay, Daddy.." Dean sat in the middle of the trailer feeling proud of himself, even if he was still naked with a plug buried deep in his ass.

"Okay, I'll go get some shit for us, as well as telling some of the cast so they don't get weird." Dean got embarrassed. "W-What? I though... Never mind.."

Jensen stepped forward picking Dean up. "I can make this easier for you," Cas placed two fingers on Dean, making his entire body go smaller. "CAS!!" Dean squealed when Jensen nudged the plug. "Well it is easier, Dean. You fit the part now." Jensen and Cas both rubbed their hands over Dean, who was just relaxing against Jensens chest, making pleased noises.

"Hmm, well most of the cast now know we have a new toy to play with, it's nothing new." Jensen spoke out like it was an everyday thing, Dean once again blushed. Misha strolled back in, with clothes that looked like a child would wear. Dean was instantly placed on the floor on his back, his legs were held up while, someone put a diaper on him. "Oh come on.."

Putting his arms over his head, while they finished dressing him. He was in a onesie, a tiger onesie. Scowling as he was now sat up, they even placed a stuffed tiger in front of him. "Okay, I need sleep, you guys gonna sleep, apart from Cas. Since angels don't sleep and all that." Dean was still scowling at the tiger in front of him. "Can I go to bed?"

Dean looked away from the strange staring contest he was having with a stuffed tiger, it was Misha who picked him up an carried him this time. "How did he get smaller?"

"Cas, did it." Dean and Jensen spoke at the same time. "Can you make him have a kiddie voice?" Cas nods, while Misha held Dean out, Dean being the little stubborn brat he was, wriggled around. But Cas, did it anyway. "You gonna be a good boy Dean? or shall your Daddies punish you?" Dean really didn't want to open his mouth, but he make himself.

"No, Daddy..." Dean didn't miss the way all three men smiled at his voice, as Misha and Jensen, went to bed. With Dean in the middle of them.

 

**************

 

Dean woke up with, something warm and wet. Opening his eyes slowly shifting his hips around, he groaned feeling that he'd peed in the diaper. Groaning as he rolled over, onto someone.

Jensen.

"whoa, easy baby.." Jensen tucked Dean back into the bed who resisted "No.." Dean literally felt like a little kid "I need changing, Daddy.." Jensen chuckles, getting out of bed picking Dean up with him. "He's up, and he needs changing... but first lets give him something special," Jensen gave Dean a peck on the lips before softly placing him on the floor. "Get him naked then, Cas and I are gonna be watching just you and Jensen, got that baby?" Dean nods.

Spreading his legs open for Jensen, waiting to be stripped off, but it was only the diaper that was removed from his body. "mhmm, lets get started.."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shall I turn this into something more or leave it here, you know make it into it's own short little fic?
> 
> Comment, they make me smile! :)
> 
> Tell me what you want next..


	8. Dean, Jensen and Little Sammy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean and Jensen surprise Sam, but Sam already knew that Dean and Jensen were fucking.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so fucking tired so I'm sorry for any mistakes, I'll sort them out when I can!
> 
> Also if you don't like under age then don't read this! Sam is 14, where Dean & Jensen are 18.

Dean and Jensen have been sneaking around. Their twins. Nobody knows their little secret until...  
Jensen and Dean are inseparable, they share the same clothes, they share the same bed, Hell they even share the same shower sometimes.

************

Jensen was currently laid out on the bed with his phone in his hands, Dean was sat at the little table with his laptop, and Sam was well looking at both twins. Sam knew what they did in the dark, when they think Sam was asleep but really Sam would listen. He would listen to the sounds they would make, the small little gasps, the quickening of their breaths when they were close to the edge.

"Sammy? Sammy!?" Sam blinked not realising he was spaced out, Jensen had his hand on his shoulder, the grip wasn't hard or anything but it made Sam have a warm feeling surrounding him. "Yeah?" Sam looked towards Jensen, who looked worried and confused. "You good, me and Dean are gonna get some food ya want anythin?" Jen asked Sam. "No thanks," Sam wanted to be alone right now to sort out his little problem down below.

"Alright, we'll be back, kay Sammy?" Dean said from the door, who only got a nod in return.

As soon as both boys went out the door they heard Sam rush around behind the closed door, they weren't really going to get food. But Dean and Jensen got in their beloved Impala, to drive around for ten minutes.

Sam had quickly removed him clothes, as soon as he heard the car pulling away, gripping the base of his small dick before picturing his brothers towering over him as he laid out before them, Sam wouldn't like anything better then to be laid out naked for his brothers. Sighing as his hand began to move along his shaft, his eyes soon shot open when he heard the rumble of the car.

tripping over his own feet trying to pull his clothes back on just before the door opened.

 

"Sam you sure you're feeling well? You look like you might pass out," Dean was right in front of Sam, feeling his forehead making Sam whimper. "D-Dean, it hurts..." Sam whispered out so quiet that he was afraid Dean hadn't heard. "What hurts Sammy? Tell me or show me," Dean stepped back only to have Jensen next to him. Sam once again took his clothes off, slowly in front of the twins.

"God, Dean look at him, all hard and waiting." Jensen whispered in Deans ear, as well as giving his twin a little nip on the ear. Dean just smirked, "Sam, go lie down, me and Jen have something to show you." Both boys watch Sam move to the bed. "Ah, Ah Sammy, no touching yourself.. That's our job." Dean and Jensen walked towards Sams waiting body.

Dean was the first to latch his mouth on to Sams, forcing his way in with his tongue, while Jensen had decided to wrap his mouth around Sams 14 year old dick.

Sam squealed into Deans mouth when Jensen went down on him, Jensen didn't seem to care. Dean had moved on from Sams mouth and had went to remove his own clothes before he climbed back, to take over the rest of Sams body that was on display for him. Jensen didn't stop once on Sams dick, it was until Dean pulled him off to take over. "Dee! Jen!! Please...!" Sam gripped the sheets as both twins were enjoying themselves with their little brother.

"You wanna cum Sam? You wanna see make each other cum? Tell us what you want," Jensens words went straight through Sam "I wanna cum, and I want to see you cum too, Please,," Jensen and Dean looked each other and smiled, before kissing each other. "Okay, Sammy, watch your brothers" and that's what Sam did.

Dean was on top of Jensen his cock inline with his, so they were rubbing against each other. But Jensen had Sams dick loosely in his fist "go on Sam, show us what you got, maybe next time, _Fuck_ , we'll fuck your little virgin hole." Jensen moved his hand faster over Sam, making the boy squirm on the sheets while Dean was frantically thrusting him and Jensens cocks together.

"J-Jen, I'm gonna... _Fuck!!_ " Dean was the first to cum over him and Jensen, Sam came undone after seeing Dean coming undone, while Jensen came a few seconds after them both.

"Will you actually have sex with me next time?" Sams tired voice spoke out in the quiet room. "Anything ya wan Sammy, now we gotta have a shower. Round two Jensen?" Dean took one look at Sam seeing he was already fast asleep.

"Round two Dean,"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I Am so sorry about this shitty update and shit! I'm having a hard time and I don't feel like I can write...


	9. Male-Reader x Dean Winchester

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and Dean both struggle with talking your feelings.  
> But when You finally decide to give up and your feelings for Dean, You go after some stranger for the night, Dean suddenly decides to step up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not good at reader things, but gave it a go.

This all started when you were around eighteen. Dean and his younger brother, Sam, saved your ass from a demon that had been trying to kill you. The feelings you had for Dean when you were eighteen, was like a teenage girl and her crush.

So after that night, when the Winchester brothers saved you, you went off hunting on your own for a little while, until you bumped into them again four years after the demon. And now you were now tagging along with the brothers, but the feelings for Dean never left you, in fact they were getting stronger towards the older male.

Every time you stopped at a motel you would never share with Dean, always with Sam. It wasn't when Sam asked you about Dean you decided to spill. Sam remained quiet the entire time, and when you had finished he gave you some of his advise. You never paid any attention to it, until two years later, one night at a bar you made yourself forget about the two boys next to you.

"Hey, y/n where you going?" Dean was looking at you with curiosity in his eyes "just gonna go talk to people, why? Do I need to have your permission now?" You looked back at Dean who glared at you once you said you sarcastic reply. "W-what no, just go gave fun..." Dean mumbled as you walked away to a group of girls, they were nice enough, even when you still had eyes for one person.

You had spent a few hours at the bar talking to the same girls, until you decided to smile at her as she was moving closer to kiss, it was only when she was centimetres from your lips, you where pulled back, by Dean. "Sorry sweetheart but he's mine," Dean gritted through his teeth while pulling you away from the girl. It was when you and Dean were alone in the car you snapped.

"What the hell Dean! Why you do that? And i'm not yours!" You looked at Dean who said nothing to you but the way his knuckled turned white on the wheel gave it away. "Unless you do want me?" You sighed as the car came to a stop, parked up. You got out the car first being followed by Dean. Once the door closed behind you both it was like something snapped in the both of you.

Dean grabbed your waist pulling you closer to his body, with a groan. After that it was a mess, hands went wondering over your body as yours pulled at Deans clothes, one by one your clothing was pulled off leaving both in just your underwear.

"God, I really been missing out," Dean whispered against your lips as his hand went to squeeze your ass, as well as a finger poking the rim. "Dean, you better just fuck me or I swear to god!" You gasped as he pushed you down on the bed, flipping you over so you were on your stomach, with him slowly removing your underwear before Deans face disappeared between your cheeks as he began eating your ass.

"Dean!! I don't need much, please!" You groaned as he had three fingers in your hole, which were removed as you felt the head of his cock entering you.

Moving slow at first, before he set a brutal pace, slamming in and out your ass until you came on the bed sheets in front of you, and with Dean spraying his load over your back.

"y/n, I love you..."

"I lov ya too Dean," you both whispered as you cleaned up before going to bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short but I'll make some more longer.


	10. Oh Daddy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean likes his new neighbour who moved in the house opposite his.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings:  
> Under aged: Dean: 10 Castiel: 24
> 
>  
> 
> **IF UNCOMFORTABLE WITH THE AGE DIFFERENCE THEN DON'T READ**
> 
>  
> 
> Also I'm very tired while writing this so spelling mistakes will appear.

Dean was rudely woken up by a truck slamming its doors closed. Groaning Dean turned over pulling his covers right up over his head to hopefully muffle the sound, it only worked for a few seconds before Dean stomped out of bed over to his window to look what was going on.

 

Dean stayed by his window for a good few hours, just watching the people unload boxes and other stuff. Until a nice black BMW car pulled up on the drive way. Dean swore he stopped breathing for a sec when he saw the man that got out from the car. Leaning closer to the window thinking he'll get a better look, at his new neighbour.

 

Obviously Dean didn't go over to the house or talk to the person who owned the house, what Dean did was avoid that house and person for as long as he possibly can. It didn't really last long as Dean found himself standing outside the house with a little basket full of his moms freshly baked things, Dean didn't look at what was in their he just groaned and carried it out the door.

Dean stood outside the door waiting for it to be opened. Which it did a few seconds after he knocked for the third time, the man that opened the door Dean couldn't stop staring at. "This is for you, as you moved in like a week ago." Dean was glad his voice sounded normal as he talked. "Ah, well thank you, uh what's your name?"

 

"Dean. Dean Winchester. I live just across from ya, so yeah." Dean gave the man a smile. "Well Hello, Dean. I'm Castiel, but you may call me Cas." The man -Cas- said.

 

Dean found himself two weeks after dreaming about Cas smiling, Dean wouldn't even look at the man who would smile at him as he walked to and from school. It wasn't until his mom and brother would be staying over at a friends house, which Dean really didn't want to stay at, so his mother decided to leave Dean with Cas, with Dean protesting the whole way to Cas' door.

 

So that's how Dean was stuck inside the one house that Dean didn't want to be in. Sitting awkwardly as Cas was doing his own thing somewhere in the house, Dean got up to look around. Well until Cas appeared out of nowhere.

 

"Cas!" Dean put his hand on his chest as Cas just looked at him with his head tilted. "Would you like to watch something?"

"Sure, Cas." Dean said as he followed Cas back into the living room, to hopefully to distract himself from the guy who he was stuck with while his mom and Sammy were out. Dean did know where Sam and his mom went, he just didn't bother listening fully because he was staying at Cas' while they were out.

 

"So what we gonna watch?" Dean sat at the furthest away from Cas as he picked the remote up to select a movie for them both to watch, together.

 

"Well I haven't see this film before, would you like to watch it with me?" Cas had picked Lord of The Rings, which surprised Dean. "Wait you haven't watched this?"

 

Cas only shook his head as the beginning of the movie started, with Dean shaking his head while smiling.

 

It was only an hour before Dean couldn't sit still next to Cas, who he had slowly been getting closer to. "Dean? Are you uncomfortable?" Cas turned his head to look at Dean who just hummed.

 

"Sorry, i just need to go pee..." Dean slowly slid off the couch heading to wherever the bathroom was once asking Cas where it was.

 

Dean spent ten minutes staring at himself and the little bulge in his jeans.

_Great, just great..._ Dean thought to himself as he exits the bathroom to join Cas again.

Sighing as he sat next Cas, but closer then before, as well as pulling a pillow over his lap. Cas didn't act any different just continued to watch the movie. But Dean was still uncomfortable next to the older man.

The pressure in Deans jeans was getting worse every time he moved. The movie still continued to play but Dean couldn't pay any attention to what was happening on the TV screen, just what was happening in his pants.

"Dean, are you feeling well? You're warming up very fast."

 

Dean bit his lip as hard Cas he could almost near the point where he could taste his blood. "Dean, talk to me come on.. I'm supposed to be looking after you, Dean!" Cas' voice went slightly deeper causing Dean to whimper.

 

"I-I have a problem... but I don't want you to tell you it, because it's weird." Dean said quietly as he let his small body slumped back into the couch. "Oh.. Well maybe if you told me I might be able to help? Depends on the problem tho," Cas sat further away from Dean allowing him space.

 

"I-It's my pee-pee..." Dean moved the pillow from his lap allowing Cas to see the problem. Dean saw Cas move further away as he let the pillow fall on the floor. "Oh, well I think it's time for bed Dean, can you do it by yourself or do you need me to help with getting dressed?"

 

"I can do it myself, but could you please give me a goodnight kiss and tuck me in bed? Its what my mom does," Dean was fiddling with his fingers as he talked. "Sure Dean, now go on also your problem will soon go it just takes time." Cas patted Dean on his shoulder as he walked up the stairs to the bedroom he would be using.

Once Dean was in his bedroom he picked out his clothes that he slept in, the shirt had Deans favourite animal with the pants he wore were black. Pulling the clothes on he sat on the bed after collecting his stuffed animal from his bag.

 

Waiting patiently for Cas to show to tuck him in bed. It was only a few minutes until Cas showed at the door smiling, walking towards Dean. "Come on, get under the covers Dean." Dean happily followed Cas' order slipping under the covers as Cas brought them up to his chin.

 

"Night night Cas," Dean whispered as Cas kissed his forehead gently.

 

"Goodnight Dean, sleep well." Cas left the room but he left the door slightly open just in case Dean needed him for any reason.

 

Dean tossed and turned, his problem never went away like Cas had said. Dean whined trying to get rid of it himself, turning over so he was on his front giggling when he felt the pressure against his little prick. Turning back over placing his stuffed animal in between his legs as he began to hump the said animal.

 

But Dean began to get frustrated that he couldn't make the problem go away by himself, slowly pulling the covers back as he slowly got out of bed padding towards Cas' bedroom.

 

"C-Cas?" Dean slowly opened the door seeing Cas in his bed but he looked asleep, but that didn't stop Dean going over to climb on Cas just to straddle his waist. "Cas!" Dean whined in Cas' ear but the man beneath Dean didn't move an inch. "CAS!!" Dean yelped when he was thrown to the other side of the bed. "Dean!? W-What?" Cas looked at Dean who giggled.

 

"My problems back, help me get rid of it please?" Dean asked ever so politely.

 

"Get in my lap Dean, I'll fix it for you."

 

Dean didn't even hesitate as he crawled into Cas' lap sitting patiently for Cas to help him. But Cas just shoved his hand down the front of Deans pants taking a soft grip on the boy, earning a squeak from Dean. "C-Cahhh!" Dean couldn't help but go towards the warm hand around him.

 

"Like that baby boy?" Cas whispered in Deans ear who nods.

 

"More please, please Casss..." Dean was panting and making little noises in Cas' lap. "Relax Dean. Relax for me."

 

Dean listened to Cas "Yes Daddy." Dean gasped as he felt something happen to him "Cas.. did I pee?" Dean asked after he came down and let go of Cas' legs that he was holding on to.

 

"No, I'll tell you in the morning, now go to sleep!" Cas put Dean on the left side as he fell back asleep. Dean quickly followed.


	11. Dead. Dead. Dead.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There dead deal with it.

Cas held on to Deans shirt as Dean clung on to Cas' arm. 

Cas could feel Naomi's conditioning pulling at him. Kill.

Dean's face was peppered with growing bruises and several nasty deep cuts. The young man's clothes were torn and blood was seeping though, slowly spreading. Cas in comparison is unscathed, his angelic strength having given him the advantage.

It was just like the simulations, it was, he could convince himself of that. His angel blade slide into Cas' free hand.  
Some small part of Castiel knew, that this was different to the millions of fake Dean's he'd slaughtered, but he ignored it. Heaven had given him this task, and who was he to question it.

"Your family, Cas, we need you. I need you."

Cas' hand shivered. This was Dean a small voice shouted, getting louder at Dean's words. We love him, we can't do this. 

It was hard to block out that voice's screams as he slit Dean's throat.

In slow motion, Dean's neck opened like a zipper on a coat, blood filling the deep wound and spilling over. Before the last light flicked from his eye Dean stuttered out his last words on this mortal plane.

"I love you Cas."

His body slipped forward into the angels waiting arms. 

The urge to kill Dean had flickered out the second Dean had made his last confession, in its place was only grief and guilt. _"What have I done"_ was the only phrase to running around his head.  
Mirroring his human, Castiel fell to his knees, still holding Dean. 

Emotions repressed by Naomi's training were now all screaming for his attention. Castiel, the great angel of the lord was now sobbing into Dean's still warm shoulder.  
He couldn't continue now, whatever righteous quest he thought he was on, was so unimportant in comparison to this is was almost funny. He didn't know where he'd go if he died, but wherever it was it had had to be better than this. 

Gently as though carrying the most precious, delicate object in the world, Cas laid Dean's body down on the cold floor. Hopefully Sam or someone would give Dean the hunters funeral he deserved. For now he would be the last thing the angel saw.

His blade has still covered in Deans blood, but he didn't bother cleaning it.

Sam had finished dealing with the guard demons that Cas had bypassed. Just as he entered the main chamber, full of hope for what he'd fine, maybe they'd got the tablet and where waiting, Castiel turned to the younger hunter blade still in hand.

"I'm so sorry." Cas said to the youngest brother, as the blade lifted up before it was stuck through Cas' heart as the glow from Cas' grace burnt out. Allowing Cas' body to fall over, covering Deans. Sam just watched it happen, watching the angel before him fall on his lifeless brother.

"CAS!?! DEAN!?!" Sam ran over to his brother and angel. "No, no, no no no. Come back.. _please._ "

 

Sam ended up burning and burying two bodied that week. At least his brother and Cas would now be at peace wherever they maybe.

 

**_Dean and Cas would still watch Sam everyday from their heaven._**  
**_Sam would still visit the place where he had buried his brother and Cas, talking to them like they were still with him._**

_Until one day something happened..._


	12. Yes Daddy.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A curious Omega Dean watches gay porn, while an unexpected visitor comes in.

Dean was sat in his room at the bunker, the floor was covered with paper and his laptop was rested on his lap. Sam would come in and check in on him occasionally, only to get a grunt from his older brother.

Dean was now left alone, Dean was actually being sensible for once, staying at the bunker to heal, while his brother went out to work on a case.

Sighing as Dean got several drinks from the kitchen, strolling back to his room. His laptop was waiting on the bed on the same pornsite he left it on, but Dean was feeling curious tonight.

Sitting down gently placing his drink on the table at the side as he made a few clicks on his laptop, clicking on a video that was showing two guys, an Alpha and an Omega. The Omega on the video had the same colour hair as Dean, but a different shade of green in his eyes, he was a small Omega but he had a muscular body. The Alpha on the video had brown hair that reminded Dean of Cas, but his eyes were completely the wrong colour they were a dark brown, the Alpha was far more muscular then the Omega.

Dean just watched the screen of the two kissing on a bed, the Omega had straddled the Alpha, Dean kept himself from touching himself as he watched the two on the video. It wasn't long til Dean stripped off his clothes, but he left his red plaid shirt hanging he never get completely naked unless he felt comfortable,but his boxers were soaked in his slick as they were slowly dragged down his legs. Getting himself back on his bed, spreading his legs his small cock laid on his stomach as he continued to watch the video.

Dean heard himself gasp when the scene changed so the Omega was on his back moaning as the Alpha was busy in between his open legs, lapping away at the slick that was leaking out. The small whimpers and whines, from the Omega getting his ass eaten out, but it wasn't until the loud moan of a certain word that made Deans toes curl and his breath quicken up.

"Hello, Dean." Castiel spoke from the left of Deans bed making the hunter make a squeak as he jumped. "Cas! What the hell man!" Dean quickly closed the video, slamming the laptop shut, while attempting to hide his naked body from the angel. "Oh, I've done it again?" Castiel looked at Dean.

"Yes, you have. Now is there a reason your here!?" Dean had a death grip on the pillow in his lap.

"I heard your mind calling me, it seemed desperate so I came." Castiel stood awkwardly in the room, the scent of aroused Omega still was hanging in the room. Dean could never smell Cas' scent, didn't know if he was and Alpha, Beta or Omega.

"What are you?" Dean blurted out surprising the angel. "What am I?" Castiel looked at Dean "Alpha or Omega? You know," Dean waved his hand around as the confusion lifted from the angels face. "O.. Oh! May I ask why?"

"Because, you know what me n Sammy are, so why you hiding?" Dean sat up straighter, as Cas only watched his movement, but Dean started to smell something.

Alpha.

Deans eyes widened, his mouth started watering at the scent his hole clenched around nothing. "Cas, Alpha?" Dean saw his friend staring at him. "I-I must go." Dean tried to grab hold of the angels wrist, but he only grabbed air. His angel disappeared.

***

It was two weeks Dean held off from jerking off, him and Sam working a case it was distracting Dean from the fact, Cas was an Alpha, possibly His Alpha. Dean growled at his open laptop, Sam looked up at his brother "whats up with you now?" Sam crossed his arms.

"Cas is an Alpha." Dean growled out, Sam just nodded. "Huh, well looks like I'll be going to get another room." Sam stood up with his things leaving Dean, with his mouth open on the bed.

Dean shook his head at the door his brother just left, opening the same video Castiel caught him watching two weeks ago, hoping he would appear. Stripping off his clothes, the same as he was two weeks ago, leaving the same red plaid shirt open, his boxers thrown somewhere in the room. This time Dean had the laptop near the headboard, Dean on his stomach with one of the pillows under him.

"Alright Cas, better show yourself or you'll be missing out Alpha." Dean mumbled as the video started playing. Dean didn't wait tonight, his hand went to his ass where his slick was starting to flow out.

Dean was slightly panting when he teased his rim with a finger, the video was now halfway through the Omega whining and moaning on his hands and knees, presenting himself to the Alpha who was starting to slide into the Omega. "Ca.. Casss!" Dean growled out as his hips rocking up, his small cock rubbing against the soft pillow.

"Hello, De-" Castiel stood in shock at the scene that was happening in front of him, Dean however looked back at Castiel panting, pushing himself up heading towards the Alpha. "Cas," Dean tilted his head to the side, bearing his neck to the Alpha, _His_ Alpha. Castiel saw the submission Dean was presenting to him, not missing a beat he rushed forward scenting the Omega. "Dean."

Dean loved hearing his names coming from the Alpha. "Take me, Alpha. Make me yours." Dean whispered tugging on Cas' coat. "Mmm, no need to tell me twice, Omega." Castiel stepped back, ordering Dean to go on the bed while he stripped off. When Castiel was completely naked, Dean still had his shirt on but Cas didn't make a move to remove it from him.

"Lay on your back." Castiel ordered as Dean nodded laying back on the bed waiting for the Alpha. Jumping when a hand was placed on his thigh, Castiel shushed him lifting his legs up seeing Deans leaking slick hole. "Bet you taste amazing, Baby boy." Deans dick jumped holding back the moan that was threatening to come out. "Dean, does this certain Omega like being called, Baby Boy?" Castiel purposely lowered his voice, enjoying the effect it had on the Omega.

"Cas, come on!" Dean whined his legs still in the air, his hole exposed to Cas. "Hmm, convince me." Castiel smirked as he let his hand wrap around Deans small dick. Dean knew that Cas wanted him to beg for him. "Cas, Alpha, I need you please?" Dean looked down at Cas who removed his hand from Deans dick, moved down to his hole, a finger teasing the rim. "You can do better then that Omega, can't you?"

Dean growled as the angel kept teasing him. "Fuck my little cunt, I'm so wet for you thick Alpha cock, Daddy." Dean couldn't miss the way the Alphas eyes went darker. "There's the bitch I know." Cas said, his face disappearing in between Deans legs lapping up the slick that was now pouring out from his hole. "CAS!" Dean moaned his hands gripped the sheets.

Castiel smirked not letting up his job to eat Deans ass, his slick smelt good, but it tastes ten times better. Adding a few fingers making the Omega completely at his mercy, moan and whither around on the bed.

"Daddyy! Fuck, you need to fuck me please! Alpha!" Dean whined out when the Alpha was finger fucking him with four fingers. Castiel listened to the Omega pulling out his fingers, using the slick to slick up his cock. Setting himself, the Omegas legs opened wide as Castiel set his body so he was above Dean, giving a few gentle kisses before sinking his cock into the tight heat.

Deans eyes rolled to the back of his head when Castiel's cock was inside him. Wrapping his legs around the Alphas waist his feet at the small of Cas' back, while his arms were above his head being pinned by one of Cas' hands. Once Castiel started thrusting Dean was lost in a sea of pleasure, only sounds that would be coming from the room was skin slapping skin and the desperate moans of an Omega.

"Little boy enjoying himself?" Castiel whispered into Deans ear who nodded and moaned but it wasn't enough for Cas. "Yes, Daddy! So good, your cock is so big, filling my cunt so much!" Dean panted as Cas made out a satisfied noise. "Good, think you can come untouched on my knot?" Castiel didn't care when he got a nod from the Omega under him, speeding up the pace.

"Can I ride you? Be better when your knots in me." Dean quietly asked, only answer he got was Cas turning them both over, his cock never leaving Dean. So Dean was seated on his cock panting. "Pound my cunt when your ready Alpha." Dean put his hands on Cas' chest, with Cas' hands on his hips, and Cas didn't waste anymore time beginning to slam up into Dean who was now holding on for his life, his mouth open but no noises coming from him.

Dean felt the knot at the base of Cas' cock, taking a glance at the Alpha, Cas looking right at him with a look in his eyes. Cas pulled Dean down so he was lying on the Alpha the knot was constantly banging against his rim. "Cuddle time in a minute Cas." Dean whispered out in the Alphas ear, sitting up meeting the Alphas thrusts until Dean forcefully rocked down, making the knot pop right inside him, clenching around the knot was he was thrown over the edge, his small dick spurting out little ropes of cum that splattered against Cas' stomach.

Cas never stopped looking at Dean, he came right when Dean clenched around his knot his cum coating Deans inside, but Cas wasn't done with Dean yanked him down his mouth latched around where a mating bite goes, his teeth sinking in breaking the skin, the taste of blood hitting Cas' taste buds with Dean screaming as another orgasm was thrown at him.

Both coming down from their highs, Dean making pleased noises while seated on the Alphas knot, Castiel just smiling at his Omega.

"Hmm, I liked it when you called me baby boy." Dean confessed when he was relaxing on his Alphas chest and the Alphas fingers running through his hair. "And I like it when you call me Daddy." Cas smiled when Dean tapped his arm playfully. "Naughty Alpha, didn't know you'd be like that in bed!" Dean laughed out, blushing. "Want to do it again?" Cas asked Dean who was already nodding.

"Hell yes, Alpha." Dean grinned but squeaked when Cas pinched his side, making Dean roll his eyes but smirking. "Yes Daddy."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Updated!! Finally. Been busy with life and shit.
> 
> ( https://discord.gg/suyZQfC - This is a Discord server, ( obviously ). if you wanna just this discord server then ya can if you know what Discord is. )


	13. Dog Dean & Wolf Cas (Part 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean shifts into a dog.  
> Cas shifts into a wolf.
> 
> Need to say more?
> 
> \+ a castrated Dean.

Dean Winchester was a pup from John and Mary Winchester, Dean was an adventurous pup his mother and father struggled to keep him inside the house. John and Mary knew they had to keep a good eye on Dean while he grew up, especially since there were a pack of wolves down the street who would love a pup like Dean.

"Dean, stay close got that?" It was a few weeks since John let Dean out the house since on his eighteenth birthday he presented as an omega, but he was still classed as a pup. He had spent the heat in his dog form just like he was told. "Yeah, Dad. Where we going tho?" Dean followed his Dad out the house. "You need to go the doctors, and every male omega goes after there first heat." Dean just hummed.

Reaching the doctors Dean had to sit in the Omega seating area as he Dad watched him from the Alpha seating area. Dean just sat judging people inside his head while wondering about the reason why they were here. Just as he was about to start to judge the Alphas his name was called, so Dean just followed his Dad.

"Alright, is it Dean?" The doctor shook Deans hand as she looked over at her computer, while telling him to take his pants off so she could check him. Dean rolled his eyes when the doctor poked around, but growling when he felt a finger going somewhere he didn't want it making her jump back a small bit. "Hmm, he seem to be a snappy Omega huh?" The doctor completely ignored Dean as she talked.

"There is a way of stopping that, only if you allow it." Dean looked towards his Dad who seemed to be thinking about it. "Will it effect Dean?" Dean dropped his head, to start growling at the floor, as the doctor explained it all. "We'll need to do it to his dog form so it's more effective." His Dad had agreed to everything the doctor said, and it ended up with a moody omega on the ride home.

Deans mother didn't even bother asking, as Dean stormed in and ran upstairs and got the information she needed from John, Dean was getting castrated.

*****

Dean wasn't looking forward to this day at all, sitting in the waiting room in the Omega part glaring at his father in the Alpha part who wasn't making eye contact so Dean looked around at the other Alphas, until one caught his eye. Dean tried to make it like he wasn't staring at the Alpha who was sitting up in his chair looking straight.

Dean noticed that the Alpha wasn't like the other Alphas in the room. Trying to get a hint of the guys scent before his name was called out, unlucky for Dean he was dragged off before he could even get a smell of the Alpha who he had made awkward eye contact for a few seconds as he walked off. "Why do I have to have this done? Just gonna make more fucked up Alphas come after me." Dean said while dragging his feet behind his father who only growled.

"You're getting this done whether you like it or not." John pushed Dean through the door, with the doctor already pulling him in the room shooing out his dad so they could get started on the one thing Dean hoped he would never get done to him.

It was around five/six hours when Dean was allowed to go home all drugged up. Using the help of his father to walk out the damn doctors before passing out on the way home.

Jumping himself awake Dean shot up gripping the bed sheets only to be greeted with pain from his lower body. "Ah, fuck!" Dean growled carefully moving himself out of his bed, not daring putting on clothes that will irritate his most private parts going out his room where he heard voices. He heard the stressed out voice of John and the calming voice of his mother as well as another older voice Dean had never heard before.

Walking into the living room Deans hands went straight to cover his little dick, as he stared at the strange Alpha in the house. The same Alpha Dean saw in the doctors. "Wh-Who is that?" Dean glared at his parents as John growled towards the Alpha. "Some Alpha that wants you." Dean tried again to pick up the scent of the Alpha but he couldn't smell one.

"You won't be able to pick up my scent just yet, I'm covering it up as my family doesn't want me to give away the secret. Also my name is Castiel, and you are?" Dean looked questionably to the Alpha who sensed his behaviour backing up from Dean. "What kind of Alpha are you? Oh the names Dean by the way.." Dean took a step forward to the Alpha that received another growl from John.

"Dean, you are not going with him!" John snapped reaching Dean putting himself between Dean and the Alpha, Castiel.

"Shouldn't Dean get to choose for himself, Omegas are allowed to do that are they not?" Castiel calmly stated as he backed away again calming the wolf inside him.

Dean could only smile at the floor, while John argued with Castiel, until his mother snapped at the both of the Alphas. "Dean is old enough for an Alpha John, and this one clearly seems to be a good Alpha with all the things he's been saying, you've already ruined Deans life by getting him castrated now let him decide if he wants this Alpha or not."

Dean looked between his parents and the Alpha Castiel. Dean ended up walking towards Castiel, a happy Omega scent filled the room. "I pick Cas." Dean said more towards John then anything. "Do I get to go home with him then?" Dean looked towards his mother more then anything, who smiled at him "Only if you want to Dean, don't rush things got that."

Dean just ran upstairs getting a few clothes as he heard John doing the whole 'hurt my kid and I'll kill you' thing, making Dean roll his eyes.

"Alright I'm good.. Umm, you do have your own house don't you?" Dean heard the Alpha chuckle out a quiet 'yes', as they drove off with Dean bouncing his legs up and down out of nervousness.

"Welcome home..?" Dean noticed the awkward way Cas spoke making him smile. "Looks good, do I get to scent you now?" Dean stood in front of the Alpha who looked like he was going to pass out any second. "Yeah, but I know you shift into a dog form and all that, but I don't do that." Cas rubbed the back of his neck as Dean only nodded his head, sniffing the air smelling the strong scent of a strong Alpha, an Alpha who was a wolf.

"Holy shit!" Dean gasped.


	14. OMC x Dean

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Set somewhere between Season 4-5. _When Booby is alive._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm going to be changing a few things around, still supernatural related but not just Castiel/Dean.
> 
> Sorry, about the original character but you know was supposed to have a cool backstory, but it didn't really happen.
> 
> This is a lonng chapter, longer then I expected.  
> Might be a few mistakes and badly written but I'll come back and fix it!

Chase, 21 a young hunter, but he wasn't always grown up as a hunter, Chase knew his father was but other then that he never knew anything about it. Chase only became a hunter when he was saved by two men, they called themselves the Winchesters. They both gave him advise to stay away from monsters and that lifestyle, but Chases curiosity got the better of him, he began looking and researching different monsters and making sure he knew the lore of them.

But he every time he thought there was something strange happening, it always turned out that it was just kids messing around or the person had just died.

Chase was getting frustrated by the dead ends he was getting, until a week later he read about a group of friends went into a forest to go camping, and were now missing. Chase packed everything he thought he needed before heading towards the location.

 

\--------------

Chase was currently asking questions to the sheriff about the missing people, not getting anywhere since they the answer he got was mostly a bear attack. Walking out the police station with a bit more information then he had at the start, it wasn't much but at least it was something to get Chase going. Sighing to himself as he walked to his car, driving off so he could look over the missing people and somewhere he could sleep.

Sitting in the motel room Chase was just relaxing on the bed reading the information over and over again, making sure he doesn't miss anything. Groaning in frustration again as he couldn't figure anything else other then they hadn't been the only group of people to go missing in that forest.

Chase ended up jumping when a phone went off, not his, he takes his fathers phone with him since he had been a hunter and had a few hunting friends. Picking up the phone he only heard a gruff voice on the other side, not knowing who it belonged to.

"Hello?" Chase answered carefully.

**"Who the hell are you!? You're not who was supposed to answer the phone."** The man on the other side snapped.

"I'm his son?" Chase was unsure of the answer he was supposed to give.

**"His son? Well that explains this then. Listen kid, we need your help so mind coming to the address I sent ya."** Before Chase could ask anything the guy hung up.

"Shit," Chase whispered to himself, looking through his dads phone finding the address the guy was on about. But Chase didn't leave, he went back to working on this case.

It took Chase two weeks to find the damn thing and kill it, turned out to be this thing called a Wendigo, Chase forgot to research about those, but knew something about fire so he winged it and managed to save two of the people who hadn't been eaten.

Chase didn't bother using anything in the kit he brought with him he just went straight to the place he should've gone too two weeks ago.

 

\---------------

 

Chase on the verge of passing out from barely any sleep and possibly losing blood from somewhere, he walked up tot he door knocking politely as soon as the door opened Chase ended up with water being thrown in his face. "Whoa, what was that for!?" Chase glared at the man who just grumbled out 'just checking', "Come in."

"Walking" inside more like limping his way inside making the old guy glare at him, and three other men stare at him as he entered the room. "Where the hell have you been, I called you two weeks ago!" Old guy once again snapped at Chase.  
"I was busy with doing a thingy, so I wasn't gonna just drop everything and come running to you." Chase tried to sound confident but it didn't turn out all that confident.

"What was your thingy you were doing then?" A taller man in the room asked. "A Wen - Wendigo? I don't know I just killed and came here." Chase mumbled before he passed out in front of the four strangers.

Opening his eyes to the bright sunlight shining through the windows, he was still in the same room on the couch. "Take it easy boy." Chase rolled his eyes, trying to sit up getting a pain shoot through him making him groan. "Yeah, yeah not the first time I've heard that." Chase sassed back.

"So, why do we need him, Bobby? Not like this little thing can do much for us." The tallest man, Chase still didn't know their names, in the mood glared at Chase when he talked. "Didn't even want to come here," Chase mumbled, getting another glare.

"I thought I was calling his father but obviously he didn't pick up, also where is your father?" The grumpy man, Bobby, glanced his way. "Oh, hopefully he's burning in hell for all I care, now can you tell me what's going on?" Chase didn't care about the looks he got for saying that he just wanted to know why he was dragged out here.

"Well, you're here because we need good hunters, and to help with Lucifer."

"L-Lucifer? As in Satan?" Chase coughed out. "Also can I know your names or do I just have to make up names in my head for you?" Chase added. "Yes, Lucifer as in Satan. And that's Sam and Dean, and that Castiel, he's in and out so don't worry about him. You'll just be going on cases with Sam and Dean." Bobby pointed out. "Fine, when will that happen?"

So Chase ended up being stuck healing for two weeks, only "fun" he got was hanging around his car.

"So kid, whats your story huh?" Dean asked him while passing Chase a drink while they talked, with Sam listening in as well. "Nothing much to tell really, just a guy that tried having a "normal life", and I somehow still get dragged into this shit." Chase didn't miss the way the "Oh I'm sorry look" they gave him.

"Seems like you didn't like ya dad." Chase glared at the two Winchester brothers. "I'd rather not talk about that, but why do you even want to know?" Chase's grip around the bottle tightened. "Didn't mean to hint a weak spot, just want to know more about you since looks like we'll be working together, since you're an amature hunter." Dean smirked at Chase who rolled his eyes.

"Whatever, at least I'm open about shit." Chase didn't dare to look at Dean, but he ended up making eye contact with him anyway. Sam was the one who stepped in getting Dean before he attacked Chase.

 

\----------------

Chase, Sam and Dean didn't seem to be getting along well, and Chase was stuck in the car with them going to work on a case. First thing they did was get a motel room, they were planning on getting two so it wouldn't be awkward, but all three boys were stuck in the same room. "There's only 2 beds?" Chase looked towards the brothers.

"Looks like we'll be sh-" Sam started but cut off by Dean. "Oh hell no! If we have to share then I'd rather sleep in the car!" Dean and Sam started arguing with each other while Chase just sat on one of the beds watching them, waiting. They ended up sharing.

Chase glared at the ceiling, there was no way he would be sleeping next to the eldest Winchester who was facing him. How was he already asleep? Chase growled under his breath, but the shift in the bed made him look to his left. Dean wasn't actually asleep.

"Would you just sleep, it's not that big of a deal." Dean whispered. "Not a big deal, I'm in bed with a dude that I don't know! Unless you're used to sleeping with strangers?" Chase groaned when he realised the way he phrased it, making Dean give a small chuckle. "Seems to me that someone hasn't had one night stands before."

"Fuck off and sleep you dick." Chase huffed facing away from Dean, who did the same.

Chase was surprised he actually got some sleep, rubbing his head on what he thought was the pillow until it groaned. His eyes shot open sitting up looking down at Dean who was staring at him. "Oh, forgot we shared." Chase said simply with Dean rolling his eyes, "good morning to you too."

The morning was surprising good, and he actually figured out he had no clue how the whole hunting monsters thing worked. "Shit, I'm shit." Chase mumbled out as the brothers walked through the motel door from asking around, "shit at what?" Sam questioned. "This whole monster thing, I just ran in and fucked myself up, but whatever you guys find anything?" Chase didn't want to make the brothers question him more so he changed the subject.

"Well, we got nothing yet so just gotta keep lookin'" Dean patted Chase's shoulder. "Ok? Now what?"

"Well, usually we just look through the stuff we got and see if there's anything we've missed or if this is just another dead end case." Sam explained. "Just watch us ok?" Sam got out his laptop and Dean on his, leaving Chase with nothing. "Great..."

Few more days past with more awkward bed sharing, Chase found it was less awkward with Sam since they got along better, but on those days Dean would glare at him more and be more moody.

Tonight they were at a bar, Chase wasn't relaxed at all. "You alright, Chay?" Dean gave him the nickname since he uses it to tease him. "Y-Yeah, just never been to a bar before." Sam was the one reassuring Chase. "It's fine, don't have to do anything just have a few drinks with us." Chase nodded.

Two beers in Chase was getting used to the place, Sam and Dean had gone off to the pool table Sam was just mostly standing there as Dean played. Chase was looking at a few young girls in the corner, his attention was brought back to the brothers for a quick second as Dean punched a guy, with Sam dragging Dean away.

"There you go kid," a bartender gave him another beer that he didn't ask for. "She ordered it for you." The woman pointed to the girls in the corner with a girl looking at him blushing, just as Sam and Dean came to sit next to him. "You gonna go get some and thank her or just gonna be rude and boring?" Dean chuckled before Sam elbowed him in the side.

Ignoring Dean, Chase walked up to the girl who was still blushing at him, while biting her bottom lip. Chase took one last glace at the brothers Dean was giving him a thumbs up where as Sam just shook his head.

"Hey, er.." Chase chuckled nervously "I guess you brought me the drink huh?"

"Yeah, names Chloe by the way." Chloe bit her lip again her hair covering here face. "Heh, oh um I'm Chase, and than-" Chase got cut of by the girls lips on his, shocked but just as he started kissing back her lips were gone. "Sorry, you're just pretty hot." Chloe mumbled while blushing more. "Don't see me complaining, but do you wanna, umm, you know go somewhere?"

"Sure, lets go back to mine, also you gonna tell your friends your not leaving with them?" Chase turned around Dean was watching him while Sam was talking to him. "Yeah, just give me a sec." Chase gave the girl a smile that she returned with one of her own when he walked away.

"Looks like ya won't have to share tonight." Chase strolled up to Sam and Dean who chuckled. "Alright, have fun and be careful." Dean cheerfully said, Sam said the same thing. Walking towards the door where the girl was waiting for him, before walking out with her.

 

\--

 

Chase woke up cuddling a warm naked body next to him, slowly opening his eyes looking around the room seeing the girl lying beside him, with a smile Chase got out the bed finding his clothes that were scattered around the room, putting them on as he left a note before leaving the house.

It was quiet when he walked back to the motel, only stopping to get food and coffee as he did. Once opening the door he was met with two still sleeping Winchesters, not bothering to wake them up Chase just sat down drinking his own coffee and food as he waited for the brothers.

"Ah, when did you sneak back in?" Sam was the first to wake up, Chase shoulda guessed it would be Sam up first. "Just few minutes ago," Chase gave Sam the coffee he brought with a content hum from Sam. "Thanks, take it you had fun last night?" Sam smirked around his cup. "Shut up, I've never done anything like that before, but yeah I guess I had fun." Chase shrugged at Sam when he gave him an odd look, while Dean groaned from the bed.

"Morning sleeping beauty!" Chase was purposely being cheerful. "Oh! Naughty boys back!" Dean stumbled his way over to them both, snatching the coffee and food off Chase. "Hey! That was rude!"

"Mine." Dean grumbled shoving the food in his mouth. "So, we figured out what the thingy is yet?" Chase asked Sam, since Dean was making out with his food. "Got a few leads, but we purposely looked for something easy so you can get used to hunting things so our guess is a vampire. You know how to kill those right?" Sam looked towards Chase for an answer. "You cut the head off right?" Chase wasn't very confident with killing things even if they are monsters.

"Correct, so hopefully we wont have any problems." Sam smiled while testing Chase if he knew what killed what. Dean was just watching and listening to them.

 

While the bar was fun last night Chase didn't want to go, so he stayed in the room while Sam and Dean went with them telling not to answer the door and all that treating him like a kid again. Happy being on his own Chase just lied on the bed Dean let him borrow his laptop, so Chase was happy as he could be.

He watched a few random videos, before he found himself on a porn site. All he had to do was to remember to delete the history and Dean would never know. Clicking a few times as he found the video he wanted Chase placed the laptop beside him as he got comfortable.

The video started off slow, with the people just touching each other while kissing. Chase also wanting to be slow put a hand under his shirt to feel his chest, shivering at his own touch Chase just gently ran a hand over his upper body, ignoring his dick that was getting harder.

Chase took his shirt off with touches to his nipples, Chase knew what he liked but he also knew he probably should speed himself up if he wanted to get himself off tonight. Just when he was getting ready to undo his jeans he heard the familiar sound of the car, getting his shirt back on while closing the window on the laptop as well as closing it.

Shooting off the bed to the bathroom just as the door opened. "Chasy?" Dean called out "What!? Can a guy not piss in peace?" Chase called back that ended up making Dean and Sam laugh. Walking out the bathroom once he thought his boner was less noticeable, sighing as he flopped back down on the bed while Dean just looked at him. "Ya alright?"

"Fine, just tired." Chase answered which was true. "Sleep then, we ain't stoppin' ya." Dean smirked at Chase who just sighed and rolled away from Dean, lucky for him Dean didn't say anything.

Chase wasn't usually the one that fell asleep first, but tonight he was. Sam followed soon after. Dean was the last one, but even the Dean wasn't properly asleep when Chase woke up in the middle of the night like he always does, Dean just pretends to be asleep.

Chase growled at himself when he woke up not bothering to check the time, seeing himself still in his clothes and not actually in the bed making him groan, getting off the bed to shed his clothes off, apart from his boxers, before getting under the warm covers. Trying to ignore the semi he had in his pants.

Dean opened one of his eyes look over at Chase who was facing him, feeling his hot breath on his skin. Dean could tell there was something bothering Chase, but he couldn't get what until he heard the way his breathing had changed and how he got closer to Dean. Dean ended up opening his eyes Chase hadn't noticed which was a good thing for Dean.

Chase couldn't ignore the boner he had, trying to be quiet he put his hand down his pants stroking himself slowly. He closed his eyes trying picture anyone that wasn't the guy next to him, while unconsciously moving towards the warm body near him. Sighing to himself his head was resting on Dean, opening his eyes he didn't notice the tented up covers. Getting his hand out off his own placing it over the tented covers hearing a sucked in breath.

Dean looked down at Chase who was right next to him, he saw and felt his hand moving in his boxers, all while he got closer and closer until his head was resting on Dean. Dean was hoping Chase wouldn't open his eyes, but he felt a hand over the covers over his dick. "Chay?" Dean whispered, as Chase moved away sitting up with his hands covering his lap, Dean sitting up to face him.

Chase moved away when he heard his name, sitting up looking at Dean who also sat up. "Sorry, we should just go back to sleep." Chase whispered, looking down at his lap, but instead of Dean lying back down Chase was dragged over. "You.. You can keep going," Dean whispered back. Chase snapped his head up, looking at Dean who nodded.

Chase placed his hand on Deans dick, rubbing him through his boxers just watching Deans reaction. Dean responded by placing his own hand inside Chases pants, making him jump in surprise leaning forward resting his head on Deans shoulder. "Touch me, come on." Dean bit Chases ear gently, Chase put his hand down Deans boxers taking hold of his dick not wasting anytime he moved his hand at a fast pace, Deans hands gripped his hips tightly. "Fuck! Chay!" Dean groaned in Chases ear.

"Dean? Take them off, please?" Chase wasn't very controlling in the bedroom, Dean chuckled at Chase's politeness, but did as he was told helping Chase takes his own off. Lying down which ended up Chase confused, until Dean nudged him telling Chase to sit on him. Chase seemed to get the idea then.

Lining up their dicks together, giving a gentle thrust up ending up getting a hiss from Dean. "That's it." Dean encouraged Chase, Spitting in his hand before taking them both in his hand. Chase putting his hands on Deans chest fucking into Deans fist, enjoying the feeling of rubbing against Deans dick as well, Chase not knowing about Deans other wandering hands until he felt a wet finger poking around the back of him. "Do it, Dean."

Dean teased his finger around Chases ass, until Chase got fed up getting hold of Deans hand backing onto the finger, Dean was surprised how easy it went in. "Have you done this before?" Dean asked.

"Heheh, I've fucked more guys then girls, so yeah, I've had a few fingers in my ass." Chase was alternating between fucking into Deans fist and fucking himself on Deans fingers. "I fucking knew you were a naughty boy," Dean laughed but was cut off as Chase kissed his chest, but Dean turned them over once removing his fingers from Chase.

"I'm in charge now." Dean smirked, at the withering boy under him. "Deean, don't tease me now, also you were always in charge." Chase pointed out. "So, how well can you stay quiet when there's a dick in your ass?" Dean asked poking Chases hole with the head of his dick. "I can be quiet, can you?" Chase challenged Dean, making Dean push forward the head of his cock disappearing into Chase, biting his lips quickly while holding onto Dean. "Holy shit.. Fu-" Chase cut Dean off by pulling him down to kiss him.

"Just sh-shut up and f-fuck me." Chase got out between kisses, getting a groan from Dean as he pushed in deeper, then back out only to slam back into Chase pushing a high pitched moan into Deans mouth. They seem to be the moans that got Dean moving. "Fuck, oh fuck! you're so tight baby." Chase could on nod and hold on to Dean. As well as hearing the motel door slam shut, but they barely paid attention to that.

"Guess you can be as loud as ya want now." Dean chuckled, hitting the spot inside Chase again. "Then make me scream Dean. Go on, fuck me like you mean it." Chase purposely poked at Dean, until he got the reaction he wanted, Dean pounding into him. Chase was holding onto the headboard opening his legs wider letting Dean use him. "Dean... I-I'm close.." Chase panted as Dean got faster. "Come for me then, baby boy." Chase moaned as Dean lent down to kiss him while wrapping a hand around his dick, jerking him until he came over his chest, ass tightening around Dean making him pull out to finish himself off over Chase's chest. "Fuck,fuckfuckk." Dean groaned completing himself cum over Chase.

"Well, fuck." Chase laughed out, as Dean came out the bathroom with something to clean themselves up. "You think we scarred Sam?" Chase heard Dean chuckle, "I'm thinking he might not look at us tomorrow." Dean replies getting back into bed, as Chase hummed, eyes getting heavy. "Sleep, I'll still be here tomorrow." Dean whispered. "Thanks. Goodnight Dean." Chase places his head on Deans chest as Dean wraps an arm around him, falling asleep together.

 

They were right about Sam looking anywhere but them. Dean was laughing at Chase when he walked, Chase kept teasing Dean for the rest of the week.

Dean and Chase still messed around with each other, they just make sure they get another room so they don't have Sam glaring at them.

Other then that they're happy, even during the possible end of the world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for any mistakes I'll sort them out!
> 
> My Discord server - https://discord.gg/suyZQfC . I get ideas from here usually. _We're just psychos, and weird little shits._


	15. OMC x Dean (Incest: Father - Son)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Connor Winchester, the son of Dean Winchester.  
> Not knowing the other existed, until Connor loses his mother and gets into a little trouble.
> 
>  
> 
> **Connor: 17**  
>  **Dean: 40-ish**  
>  **If a father - son/under-aged relationship isn't your thing then you can skip this one.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know what happened... tried to do normal and then not really...  
> Mistakes and badly written smut thing will appear. possibly a confusing plot, but Again I'll fix it when I can!
> 
> Another long one. Sorry.
> 
> **WARNING _again_ : Incest Father and Son** I thought I'd warn you again just in case you guys don't like this kinda stuff.

Connor Winchester strolling through the park, it was a cool winter morning the golden leaves scattered the path as Connor walked, he would always pass through the park when walking to his high school, Connor was thankful he didn't have school today. Since it had been a long week, Connor was struggling his mother got married to a guy Connor hated, he always smelt of alcohol, smoked and usually came home drunk to insult Connor.

That was the main reason Connor wanted to have a walk in the park, it always cleared his head. But Connors Saturday morning walk was a little different from the rest, getting the uneasy feeling that someone was either following him or watching him, probably both.

Turning off the path Connor walked quicker away from the trees that screamed death at him, to the open grass where there were a few people, that were up this early jogging, taking their dogs for walks or just generally walking around. Feeling safer Connor walked his pace again, sighing as he left the park starting his way back home that went quicker then he'd like it to.

"Hey sweetie how was your walk?" His mothers cheerful voice came from the dinner table. "It was.. alright." Connor pulled his best fake smile, he knew his step-father was in the room, he could smell him. "Hmm, do me a favour go do the shopping for us." His step father slurred out to Connor, while shoving his card in Connors hand and turning him in the direction of the door. "Uhh, sure..." Connor looked back to his mother who only smiled at him, but it wasn't a happy one.

 

Dragging the shopping cart through the store, groaning as he looked at the badly written list his stepdad clear wrote. He couldn't quite figure out what one of the items on the list was, he guessed it was cheese or something stupid and not important so he skipped it. Connor looking down not looking where he was going ended up bumping into a guy in a trench coat? "S-Sorry!" Connor quickly apologised walking around the man who was standing with a taller one that just smiled at him. Overhearing a part of their conversation making Connor walk faster.

Connor managed to avoid the strangers he bumped into the entire time until he had to pay. They were standing behind him, still talking about the thing that made Connor want to run out the store, Connor not aware of how close they were taking the smallest step back he kicked one of their feet, growling at himself as he heard them stop talking, rushing forward to the woman who had finally finished scanning the items telling him how much it was Connor using his stepdads card and quickly heading out with bags in his hands, leaving the store with the two men standing and staring at the back of Connor confused.

Letting out a sigh of relief once he made it through his door, but wishing he wasn't there as thumping from upstairs was more then enough to tell Connor to get the hell out the house again. So dropping the bags in the kitchen leaving the house again.

 

Connor returned home just after 8, he stayed with his friends even when Connor didn't really feel like they knew he was there half the time. Walking through the door he was met with a drunk stepdad again. "Where the hell have you been!!?" Staying quiet Connor could see one hand was dripping with what looked like blood, pretending he didn't notice. "I-I was just with friends, that's it." Connor was backed up against the front door, his stepdads arm was raised and what Connor thought he had black eyes for a moment. "W-what the fu-" Connor was stunned for a minute as the hit on the side of his face was taken in.

"You're pathetic boy, man up!" His stepdad hit him six more times before Connor pushed past him running up the stairs, but moving faster that his feet couldn't keep up falling on the stairs as his dad dragged him back down by his legs. "Your just as dumb as your mother thinking she could run from me," Connor was confused, but couldn't do much before he was turned into a human punching bag for his stepdad.

Connor took the first chance he got running out the house, not knowing where he was heading before he had to stop to catch his breath, looking around where he was trying to figure out where he could stop and get help. There was a motel which was surprisingly convenient for Connor, trying his best to wipe the blood off his face and walk like he wasn't in any pain. Connor heard some very familiar voices coming from his left, as well as a new one.

Connor decided limping his way over was the best way. Carefully tapping the trench coat one who turned staring at him confused, "what do demons look like?" Connor blurted out instantly getting all the attention on him.

"What?" Connor was sitting on one of the beds while the three stared blankly at him. "Demons, what do they look like?" He was a second away from passing out. "I think its best if you went home kid," The one who introduced himself as Dean suggested. "I just came from there and look at me! And I want to know about demons!" Connor stood up ignoring the pain that was trying to force him to lie down and take a nap. "Whatcha' gonna do to us if we don't hmm?"

"But it killed my mom!" Connor fell backwards on the bed as his legs gave out. "Dean... demons are here, maybe his dad is one." Sam pulled Dean back as Connor grunted his way in a seating position on the bed. "Stepdad, he ain't my dad he's a dickbag." Connor spat as trench coat guy took hold of his face. "What are you doing, I'm fine!" Connor slapped the guys hands away. "He's an angel he knows what he's doing, go on Cas." Dean smiled at Connors surprised look. "Angels are real to?"

"Yes, and other monsters." Cas put to fingers to Connors head making the pain instantly stop. "There's other monsters..." Connor was left to his own thoughts as the three gave him space.

 

\-----------

 

Connor woke up at the end on the bed, not knowing when he fell asleep but was covered in a coat. The men were chatting in the room about him.

"You don't think that's him do you?"

"Probably, but what we gonna do with him if his mom is dead?"

"Take him with us, he is yours!"

"Oh yeah, cuz this life is great for a seventeen year old boy!" 

The voices belonged to Sam and Dean, Cas was standing by the table facing the bed. Connor got up so he could hopefully stop them talking about whatever it was. "Ah, your awake! How about we take you back home, sound good?" Dean gave an awkward smile while Connor just grunted walking to the door. "I'll just go home by myself thank you very much." But Connor got dragged back in the room by Dean. "You just told us you have a possible demon living with you, yet your just going back there without any help?"

"Well last night you didn't offer me help! You just told me to be a good little boy and go home, well I'm going home its up to you if you want to help me or not." Connor got out the hold Dean had on him shoving him out the way, to run out the door. Connor knew they were going to follow him, but at least they didn't rush about doing it. It gave Connor sometime to prepare himself for the guy that could possibly be possessed by a demon.

Skipping his way up to the door was probably the worst thing he could've done, as the black car came around the corner with Sam, Dean and the angel. "The fuck you been!?" The door was opened quicker then he expected from a hungover man. "I was just hanging out, with friends again." Connor kept himself at the bottom step of the porch.

"Get your ass in!" His "stepdad" hissed at him, Connor stayed right where he was. "No.. I like it out here." That earned Connor a growl, as he went to grab him Connor was pulled back by Cas. "Who the fuck are you?"

"Nobody," Cas tapped two fingers against his head making him pass out. Connor wiggling out his grip ran inside the house, with Sam and Dean following him and shouting at him to stop. Running into his moms room the smell of a dead body was in the air, but Connor couldn't see one. "W-what?" Connor turned facing Dean, Sam went looking around the room, seeing where the smell was coming from the most. "Might want to, turn around." Connor rolled his eyes, standing with his arms crossed

Sam opened the closet doors the smell got worse and then Connor saw his mother , Connor had to turn around Dean just wrapped his arms around him for comfort. Connor allowed it, leaning into Deans hold he felt safe. "Hey, lets get her out of here and kill the demon okay?" Connor just nods as Dean guided them out the house and into the car, how they got Connors moms dead body in the car he'll never know.

It was silent in the car as they drove to a quiet place so they could do whatever it was they were doing, Connor didn't understand but followed behind quietly.

"Alright, just stand back ok? Demons aren't easy." Dean told Connor who sat on a box in the corner watching them place Connors stepdad on a chair in a weird thing on the floor, apparently it kept the demon powerless. Connor just sat still when the demon opened its eyes, smirking instantly at the Sam and Dean.

"Well, ya found me thanks to the little shit bag in the corner." The demon spat black eyes glared at Connor before switching back to normal. "Leave him out of this, you killed his mom!" Dean barked at the demon who just laughed. "The bitch had it coming, she was a hunter. And oohh she fucked a fuck boy and a mistake was made in the process!"

Connor stayed put even with the demon looking right at him, daring him to make a move. Sam and Dean brought the demons attention back to them.

"Hey! little brat ya gonna be just like ya daddy huh?" The demon spat out blood as it talked. Connor rolled his eyes, "can't you just shut the fuck up?" Connor kicked the floor as the two hunters threw more water on the demon.

"Let the boy do it, gonna be teachin it to him anyway ain't ya?" Sam and Dean thought for a moment they got everything out the demon, he was just any other demon ruining everything, looking at Cas who only shrugged then at Connor who was standing beside Dean. "You sure?" Dean asked holding the knife in his hand. "You'll be teaching me how to hunt monsters right? Let me kill this one." Dean passed over the knife to Connor who stood with it confused at first, only took Dean to nudge him forward towards the demon smirking at him.

"Well I'm about to be killed by the son of Dean Winchester." Connor almost dropped the knife and pass out at the words, but instead he threw up over the demon. Sam rushed to him taking the blade from him as the demon laughed. "You okay!?" Sam pulled him back setting him gently on the floor. "Why did he say that?" Connor looked up at Sam who looked towards the other two, Dean didn't say anything but go for the demon mumbling to himself. Cas only looked anywhere but them. "Tell you later ok?"

Connor could only nod seeing the body now lifeless in the chair, Dean cleaning the blade as he walked out. Cas was left dealing with the body as they went out to sort Connors moms body. "So what ya gonna do?" Connor asked from the car sitting cleaning his shirt, watching Sam and Dean do whatever putting the body on top of some wood. "Now, we say goodbye." Sam smiled at Connor who only looked at the fire starting to burn his moms body. "Oh... you burn them, what for?"

"So they don't come back as ghosts and kill us." Dean put simply as he walked past letting the body burn. "Um, Dean.. your not.. never mind." Connor looked towards the fire, Sam looked between the two as he walked off to give them space. "Whats your last name?"

"Winchester, my mom wanted me to keep it for some reason as it remembered her of someone, but I guess it was you, right?" Connor looked towards Dean who had moved so he was crouched in front of him.

"Hmm, well I did know your mom, she was one hell of a hunter and clearly she was a good mother, but I only heard about you a few years back, I didn't want to come see you because I didn't want to bring all this with me, but clearly you've managed to get into it without me." Dean gave a weak smile. "So you want a life on the road?" Connor lunged forward into Dean knocking him back but he felt his arms around him. "Please take me with you." Connor whispered, feeling Dean smile and agree.

 

\-----

 

It had been 4 months Connor moved in with Sam and Dean in what was called the men of letters bunker, but he was still learning how to be a hunter, Sam would spend time with him researching the creature. Dean was more hands on kinda teaching, Connor found that more fun then sitting and reading.

"So when do I get to shoot something?" Connor asked around a mouthful of food, Dean only chuckled where as Sam gave him a stern look giving him the answer. "Okay, no shooting yet still with the all the stabby stab stabs?" Connor smiled when he saw the corners of Sams mouth turned upwards. "You know guns usually better then a blade or knifes, since knifes ya gotta get all close n personal more chance of me getting hurt, but I guess I could be wrong." Connor saw Dean shake his head where Sam was just ignoring him completely now.

Sighing Connor finished his food, cleaning the plate before leaving the room to spend time alone. Connor had been feeling odd feelings that he knew he shouldn't be feeling, they only showed up around Dean. Shaking his head as he thought he had walked into his room when really he walked straight into Deans.

Walking back out walking right into Dean on the way, "you aright Con?" Dean asked as Connor just nodded. "Feeling tired and my minds not in the right place thats all, and walked into the wrong room." Connor picked up the habit of rubbing the back of his neck when he's nervous, he picked it up from Dean.

"Well, can stay in there if it makes you more comfortable, I've seen you sleep in my bed more then yours when you go to nap." Dean patted Connors shoulder.

"Will you.. uh, stay with me then?" Connor awkwardly stumbled over the words, but not missing that Dean agreed to stay with him for a while. "Oh okay." Connor found sleep easy that time, the warmth from Deans body and the arms wrapped around him were comforting.

 

\----

 

10 months in, Connors difficult feelings grew, the more time he spent with Dean the more demanding the feelings were. Sleeping in Deans room most nights didn't help, Hell he shouldn't even been in Deans room he's a seventeen year old that doesn't need to be in his dads bed whenever he has a nightmare. So Connor laid wide awake the first night he decided to sleep in his own bed.

Tossing and turning he just couldn't get to sleep, kicking off his bed covers stomping towards the door. Not going to his dads room Connor went to get a drink hoping that would help him. While walking into the kitchen Connor walked in seeing Dean sat on the floor leaning against the counter on his laptop. "What are you doing?" Connor asked seeing Deans head snap up. "Oh, just looking up some stuff, what you doing up?" Dean didn't look up from his laptop.

"Couldn't sleep so gettin a drink," Connor got himself a glass of water, taking a seat next to Dean who shifted a little. "Why couldn't you sleep?"

"Just.. mind won't shut up. Also whatever it is your looking up does it require a porn site?" Connor smirked at Dean who flushed. "Uhh, no you weren't meant to see that." Dean coughed trying to subtly close it, but Connor caught a what video it was. "Hmm, want me to pretend this didn't happen, and that I don't know you like gay porn?" Connor heard the groan from Dean.

"Well we can, but I know you won't since last time you blackmailed me into getting you something, that wasn't really worth getting with my other secret porn." Connor snorted out a laugh at the memory. "Oh, that was nothing compared to this tho didn't know you'd be into the small twink looking guys." Connor was mostly innocent. "Just forget this never happened. Okay, now we are going to bed." Dean patted Connors knee closing his laptop, with Connor leaving his glass on the counter following him to his room.

Surely spending another night wouldn't hurt, he can always sleep on his own another night. Climbing into the bed next to Dean, knowing there was a warm body near him Connor found sleep quickly.

 

_When Connor woke up he felt something poking his butt, sleepily moving his hand to figure out what was poking him until hearing a grunt and a breath near his head made Connor sit up quickly staring down at Dean who was slowly waking up. "Mornin' whats up?"_

_"Your dick poking my ass." Connor put flatly making Dean look down at himself shrugging. "Eh so what." Dean smirked up at him pulling him back down to the bed._

_"Someone needs their Daddy this morning," Dean whispered into Connors ear, grounding his erect cock against Connors ass. Connor gasped when a hand reached around him slipping into his boxers wrapping around his own erection. "Dean..."_

Connors eyes snapped open he was facing Dean who was also looking at him, one of his legs were over Deans. "Someone was having a nice dream then?" Dean chuckled as Connor tried detaching himself from Dean, but he really didn't want to move. "Daddy.." Connor squeezed his eyes shut, why was that the first thing out his damn mouth! "Wow, really was a nice dream!" Dean bursts out laughing.

"Shut up, that wasn't supposed to happen, none of this was!" Connor growled sitting up crossing his arms. "What wasn't, Con what's going on with you lately?" Dean sat up.

"Nothing! I just feel, ugh!" Connor flops down looking up at Dean. "You feel what?" Dean propped himself on his arm looking at Connor. "I just feel .. dunno, different when I'm like with you, and sleeping with you - not like that - but sleeping with you isn't helping me calm it down, then I had that dream and now I feel like I want a dick up my ass." Connor pouted as he finished. Dean was still looking at him smiling. "What?"

"Oh nothing, want to pretend this never happened?" Dean teased, but expected Connor to swat at him. "Not funny! let me hit you!" Connor ended up being cuddled up to Dean, he could feel his hand on his hip. Wiggling backwards testing to see what Dean would do, nothing at first until he got closer the grip on his hip got tighter. "This isn't something we should be doing boy." Dean whispered into Connors ear. "I don't care, I want you Dad please?" Connor looked over his shoulder seeing Deans eyes darken pulling Connors hips closer to him.

"A-Are you sure?" Dean asked quickly and quietly. Connor turned over facing Dean, taking hold of his face planting a bad attempt of a kiss on Deans lips, pulling back seeing Deans eyes open wide. "Have you kissed anyone?" Connor bit his lip shaking it head. "Come here, let Daddy teach you how to kiss." Connor didn't go in slow, putting his lips right back on Deans, allowing Dean to take control until he got the hang of it as he tried to fight Dean for control again.

Connor had his hands in Deans hair gently tugging getting small noises coming from Dean.

As Dean felt Connor trying to find pressure and friction for his dick, lifting a leg gently nudging Connors open slotting his in between Connors, allowing him to dry hump his leg. "D-Deaan." Dean almost melted by the way Connor quietly moaned his name, even though Dean knew this was wrong, but he couldn't find a damn in him to care.

Moving to sit up Connor instantly moved into Deans lap but Dean faced him so his back was against Deans chest. "Wha-What we doin?" Connor asked before Deans hands dived into his boxers, hips bucking up into the hand "Fu- Deean!" Connors head feel back onto Deans shoulder.

"This what you wanted baby?" Dean purposely teased his sons dick, his hand gently stroking him. "Yes, can I have it please?" Connor asked politely so how could Dean say no?

Connor hand his hand gripping onto Deans thighs as the hand in his boxers got faster. "Dad.. more! Please more," Connor begged as a hum came from near his ear. "More? Well since you're behaving then I shall give you more." Dean kissed the side of Connors head, as hands leaving Connor body being turned around again as he takes his boxers off as Dean did the same.

Dean put Connor in his lap again, kissing him while one of his hand wrapped around the both of them. Connor gripped on to Dean again, as Dean moved his hand as well as telling Connor to move himself. Dean felt Connor tense up, knowing that Connor would come soon. "You close baby? Gonna cum for your dad?" Dean whispered against his lips, Connor fucking into both of their fists as he shook in Deans lap coming over the both of them with Dean following close behind.

"Oh fuck me," Connor breathed out. "Not now, baby." Dean gave a weak laugh which was more like a breath, picking up a pair of their boxers to wipe them off, so they could settle down into bed again. Connor refused to release Dean mumbling out a weak "Cuddles," making Dean kiss the top of Connors head. "Alright cuddly teddy bear, cuddle and sleep." Dean whispered to an already sleeping Connor.

Morning came around Connor was still in Deans arms, his hold on him was tight. "Mornin' baby." Dean mumbled while kissing the side of his head. "Morning Dad." Connor snuggled closer to Dean humming contently.

"Hmm, breakfast." Connor was confused until Dean disappeared under the bed covers and there was a hot mouth waking up his dick.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It was longer then I thought it was going to be I'M SORRY!!
> 
> But hey leave a comment if you want, and feedback that's also appreciated. :)


	16. The Angelic Twink OC

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A new hybrid shows up. Demon have visible wings, tail and horns. Angels have visible wings.  
> The Winchesters and Castiel don't know whats going on, but they know this one will changed their lives forever.
> 
> **Warning: This will have 2 parts! Since I need to spilt this up for myself.**
> 
> Characters I don't own:  
> Dean  
> Sam  
> Castiel  
> Jack  
> Crowley (he not dying on me.)  
> Lucifer  
> Gabriel  
> and  
> Rowena.
> 
> Original Character:  
> Shay 25, but the power inside changes his body to looking like a 18 year old.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A Two part one!  
>  **Crowley, Rowena, Gabriel, Lucifer and Jack will show up in part 2! As well as a little bit of sex, maybe i don't know?**

Sam, Castiel and Dean were all chilling out inside the bunker, there wasn't that much to do as the big threats to the world had calmed down for a while. A few monsters still roamed the earth, the brothers went out doing a few quick cases just to keep them on their feet. "So whats going on in the world today?" Dean threw a book on the table he had his feet resting on.

"Nothing much, I thought today we could have a day off?" Sam didn't take his eyes off his book, "today is a day off, reason why we're stilling sitting on our asses." Dean smiled at the face his brother made. Just at that moment Castiel and Jack came strolling in to join in the day of doing nothing.

 

\--

 

Two days later Sam and Dean were woken up by the bunker making a racket the alarms were going off. "Cas!?" Sam and Dean called out walking towards the war room with Castiel and Jack standing beside the table. "What the hell is going on?" Dean asked while Sam walked off to turn everything back on. "I have no idea but something big could be happening." Castiel tried giving useful information but it only irritated the eldest Winchester more."So, looks like we wait and see what happens." Sam came in to release some of the tension between them.

Dean and Sam spent a lot of time on the road more creatures had been appearing, but nothing big had happened which seemed to frustrate Dean. "Great, what the hell are we suppose to be looking for anyway!" Dean stepped his foot on the gas accidentally making the Impala lurch forward. "Dean, like I said all this week, I don't know." Castiel let out his own sigh of annoyance.

The car remained silent for a good few minutes, as they drove down a back road Sam shouted at Dean making him slam his foot on the breaks as a flash from the dark sky was seen. "What the f-" Dean cut off babys engine watching as the sky seemed to spit something out. Castiel however stepped out the car, ignoring the boys telling him to get back in.

The road glowed, before black smoke was released from the crack. "CAS! Get in the god damn car right now!" Dean yelled Castiel actually got back in. "Right, you know whats going on now or we just sitting here waitin?"

"Might wanna watch, also may wanna back your car up a little," Jack ordered Dean while pointing to the ball of light that was heading straight for the car. Dean hurried to turn the car on just before the light exploded onto the ground. "It has wings." Sam whispered into the dark.

 

\----

 

Shay was blinded for a moment, since he just got launched to god knows where. Upon opening his eyes the was staring right at lights that could possibly be blinding him. Beginning to stand up slowly before falling back on the ground again, hearing footsteps Shay lifted his head seeing four humans staring down at him he could hear them talking quietly to one another, but Shay being only to hear ringing in his ears and a pounding head they took a hold of him dragging him to a car, well what Shay thought was a car it had wheels.

Being poked by a young man next to him Shay was just trying to get his bearings but everything was moving to fast. "What is he?" The younger man asked while still poking him, Shay wanted to open his mouth but he couldn't speak his mouth was too dry so no words could be formed properly.

Shay feeling the car stopping in a low lit place it looked old but Shay hadn't been awake for a long time, so everything was new to him for the last time he'd been walking around on earth. Being dragged was not fun but it wasn't like Shay could do anything about he couldn't feel anything, probably the side effects of falling from the sky at such a high speed.

Shay only briefly looked around wherever the hell they were, before he was tied to a chair in a cold room, and oh yes he was naked in front a bunch of men. "Drink this, then talk." The oddly handsome man gave Shay a cup full of water which was downed in a second. "By the way I'm a demon and angel, to answer your question in the car?" Shay looked towards the opening of the room.

"Awesome we have hybrid ones now!" Pretty guy exclaimed to the room, Shay tilting his head.

"No I'm the only one well the oldest one, I don't actually know if there are more like me, there's probably more demons and angels like me that have awoken. But sadly I'm currently not apart of them anymore, I also haven't been awake for a while but I feel like I could possibly help you with this new problem with these new demons and angels." Shay thought it was better to be honest and tell them the truth, it seemed to please them.

"Alright, you're not here to hurt us?" Tall and long haired man asked he was clearly weary of Shay. "Why would I harm you, you haven't done anything to harm me so there is no need. But if you are worried about what I can do then I will hold my powers back until you find me somewhat trustworthy enough." Shay didn't find these humans as a threat even if he was currently tied to a chair. Shay saw them looking at each other before the pretty man stepped forward untying him.

"Am I allowed to know your names?" Shay asked politely as they walked, he could actually feel his legs.

"That's Sam hunter, that's Castiel he's an angel, Jack is half angel half human so he's pretty awesome, and I'm Dean I'm also a hunter." The angelic demonic human thing, looked utterly confused as Dean pointed out the people as they walked. "So what's your name?" Dean had to advert his eyes still knowing that this guy was still naked as the day he was born. "Well my parents called me Shay." Dean nodded excusing himself to go find something so Shay could cover up his distracting manhood.

Shay watched as Dean walked away but he ended up with the other three Dean had named for him. "So Shay, how does you being part angel, part demon work? I hope Dean went off to find clothes." Sam took as seat next to Shay who tucked his wings in so there was more room. "Well, dad was an demon. Mother was an angel, and they made me, making me half and half." Shay could see Sam stare at him confused. "Unless you're wondering which one is more powerful?" That got Shay a better reaction.

"Neither, they balance each other out. My soul helps out with that as well - also yes I have a soul - I shouldn't but I do." Shay could feel excitement coming from Sam not knowing why he was excited confused Shay. "Sorry, Sam is a bit of a nerd when it comes to this kinda shit, also put those on so we don't have to see your dick flopping around." Dean threw clothes at Shay who flapped his wings making them appear on his body, apart from the shirt that he had to cut holes into before he could put it on.

Once Shay was clothed he answered every single question Sam had, until Dean had to tell Sam to leave him alone and give him a break. Shay was mostly interested in Castiel and Dean.

 

\----

 

"Alright I got something for us to do, since we've been doing fuck all and harassing Shay these two days!" Dean came strolling in with what Shay found out was a laptop. "What you got?" Castiel took the bait. "Four people went missing but... they returned back to the exact same spot after three days where they went missing one had there eyes gone, one had their tongue cut out and missing their eye and one their head was cut off, but the last one their bottom jaw had been ripped off." Dean pointed at the screen before slamming it shut. "Alight lets go, this better not be an excuse to just see what Shay can do."

"Who is going?" Shay asked as the older hunter and Angel stood. "Me, you, Sam and Cas now lets go." Dean slapped the table before disappearing around the corner. Shay got up and looked towards the fallen angel who put his hands up and shrugged.

Dean was quite.. excitable to say the least. Shay was wondering why it was such a good thing to go see people with no hearts and heads. "Right... we have a bit of a problem. Shay you need to hide.. um... everything that doesn't scream I'm an Angel or Demon." Shay tilting his head as Dean sighed. "Like dealing with another one of you Cas. You hide your tail easily, as for your wings but horns kinda noticeable don'tcha think?" Dean tapped Shays horns before they went invisible to the human eyes.

"Good now lets go," Dean launched himself out the car, as Castiel and Shay got out like normal human beings. "Is he always this energetic?" Shay whispered to Castiel as they walked. "Depends, he's like this when he hasn't done it in a while." Castiel whispered back just before they reached Dean holding the door open.

Dean couldn't get the people to let them look at the bodies, so Shay stepped in to help out. Managing to convince the woman to let them take a look wasn't that hard, since she was human. "What did you do?" Dean hissed at Shay once the woman left them alone in the room because of a phone call. "You wanted to see the bodies, I didn't hurt her or anything. I just convinced her." Shay explained himself, while poking a body.

"Stop poking it!" Dean smacked Shays hand away. "You know these were ripped off, not cut off right?" Shay looked towards Sam and Dean who were taking interest in the victims chest area that had a hole through. "How can you tell?" Sam moved closer to Shay.

"You can just tell, usually if it was cut whatever creature this was would want a quick and easy death, but these don't look like a quick and easy death, this creature wanted them to feel pain so it gave them a slow and painful death. One even has marks around the neck." Shay pointed out, while Castiel agreeing with him while Dean only stared at the three. "Well thank fuck you came along with me!" Dean slapped a hand to Shays back making him jump and growl. "Sorry! Didn't mean to hurt you." Dean apologised quickly.

Shay left the body to take a quick look at the one with marks all over her body, top the girls head was missing, tongue cut out, and the neck was cut open. Looking at the age of the girl she had just turned 20, she probably had the worst death of them all. Shay took a look at the other victims ages, they were all around the same age, 19 to 21.

"Sam, were there anymore deaths before these?" Shay questioned once they left the building and into a gross motel room. "Possibly why?"

"What we're the ages of them?" Sam was taken back by the question like he hadn't even looked at the ages. "What were the ages of them four?"

"Nineteen to twenty one." Shay gave him a quick answer, with a nod from Sam sitting down with his laptop to type away instantly. "Guess we wait?" Shay turned to Dean who nodded. "Yup, we now play the waiting game."

Few days into it Sam and Shay figured out, mostly Shay figured it out. "Its a ghost." Shay walked into the room of the sleeping Winchesters who shot up. "Wh-what!?"

"The thing that killed them people its a ghost, there's a old high school that the people went missing, then they were tortured a little, then they died and got dumped back into the same spot." Shay casually told the brothers who just stared at each other. "H-how the Fuck,did you figure that out?"

"I walked a girl home because she was scared and we walked past, it got really cold and then this little girl appeared with an old man. So we gonna check it out?" Shay was stopped by Dean telling him to slow down. So Shay just waited.

Dean and Sam were waiting in the car while Shay and Cas wondered around the building for a way in. Castiel signalling them to move, they climbed through a window fallen ever so gracefully onto the floor. "So now what, and what the hell is that smell?" Dean covered his nose with his sleeve.

"Its just a decomposing corpse." Shay pointed towards the corner, that got him looks from the three. "You asked, I answered." Shay shrugged walking out to the hallway Dean hot on his heels. "Alright we'll split up, and meet back here." Dean ordered while dragging Shay along with him, surprising Shay, Castiel and Sam. "Dude, quit hogging the hybrid!" Sam yelled at Dean who was disappearing around a corner with Shay.

Dean and Shay were silent while walking the abandoned hallways. "Sooo... what did this ghost look like?" Dean asked while stepping over a chair that could've been easily been walked around. "A girl." Shay put bluntly making Dean turn around. "Helpful, real helpful!" Dean saw Shay shrug. "There's two, seems the man does the kidnapping and the girl does the murdering." Shay gave Dean more helpful information.

"Riight, so keeping an eye out for two creepy ghost, got it." Deans comment made Shay shake his head slowly. "There's a basement, if that helps." Shay bumped into Deans chest who turned and stopped quicker then Shay expected. "Show me, come on."

Reaching the basement, they met Cas, and Sam along the way dragging them down there as well. But the basement had an odd smell, there was dirt covering the ground, Dean walked towards the patch that seemed to had have someone digging around. "Dammit, forgot to bring shovels." Dean muttered to himself but the dirt was soon disappeared making a hole, the smell got worse.

"Oh fuck, SHAY!" Dean waved him over, but Shay just stood still tilting his head. "You wanted to get to the body right? So there's the body, but we have a problem. There's only one body and two ghosts." Shay told the three men who stared at him like he was mad. "Right, lets just burn it." Dean dropped his bag to allow him to do is thing.

It was a quick hunt, but Dean wasn't satisfied completely he wanted to see what Shay could do, but all Shay did was put the lighter into the hole so the ghost would stop trying to kill Dean. Not thinking too much of it Dean just drove home in silence with the mystery angel demon on his backseat.

\----

Shay was sat in a chair inside the bunker, he followed Dean like a lost boy, but then again he didn't really seem to care. "Right sit and stay," Dean was in front of him, Castiel was just watching him shaking his head.

"This won't end well, I doubt anyone has touched them Dean." Shay glanced back to his wings, that were a dark red but towards the bottom of the feathers were black. "Whatcha gona do?" Shay tilted his head as Dean walked behind his back.

"You don't seem to groom your wings so Dean would like to, if you don't mind someone touching them." Castiel explained as Dean waited for the signal that he was good to go. "Oh, well as long as your gentle then I don't mind, just be careful near the bone that's the most sensitive area." Shay stretched his right wings first for Dean who just stared at the wing.

"You gotta touch it if your gonna help groom them." Shay smirked at Dean who hesitantly touched his right wing. Causing Shay to shiver at the touch, no one had touched his wings before, but he trusted the man that was gently stroking his feathers, pulling out the loose feathers that needed to be pulled out. "How come you don't groom your own wings?" "Takes a long time, since I have bigger wings then most normal angels." Shay had to close his eyes as Dean moved closer towards his back where the wing comes out his back. " _Dean..._ " Shay sighed he was gripping onto the arms of the chair. "Shit! Sor- OH..." Dean walked around the front panicking but froze when he saw the look on Shays face. "I-I'm sorry, I knew this would happen." Shay apologised but Dean didn't seem grossed out there was a look of pride about him.

"Nah, it's fine can I continue?" Dean asked looking at Shay for a response. "Um, maybe its best if I do it myself from now on, I don't real - DEan!?" Shay gasped when Deans hand reached forward into a bunch of Shays feathers.

Castiel was the one who pulled Dean back. "Dean, he's a powerful being you cannot do that!"

"Cas come on, he has feathers they are so soft!" Dean went to reach for Shays feathers again but the look on Shay made him think twice. "Dean.. please don't.. I won't be able to control it.." Shay weakly said, as the older Winchester retreated. "I'm.. I'm sorry." Dean apologised leave Shay shaking in a chair with Castiel to clean up his mess again.

\-----

"Ugh! Several hunts and still nothing from you!" Dean exclaimed from the stairs, Shay had been silent around Dean for the last eight months, Dean was beginning to get frustrated. With only a grunt from Shay before him and his wings disappeared around the corner. "What the fuck, Cas thought you talked to him!?" Dean dropped himself in a chair with a sigh. "I did, and he's still upset over the wing incident."

"Whatever, he talks to Sam!" Dean threw his arms in the direction of where Sam was. "I didn't touch his wings!" Sam added in quickly, making Dean groan and roll his eyes. "I'm gonna go talk to the guy."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Looonnngg chapter i'm so sorry for any mistakes!  
> Hope you like this and leave a comment, maybe?
> 
> Also would help if y'all would give me some stuff like what you would like to read and yeah. _Not forcing you to, but just saying it would Really help me out._ :)
> 
> https://discord.gg/suyZQfC - My Discord come say hi! :)


	17. The Angelic Twink OC (Part 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A new angel, an old friend of Shay but something is wrong with Shay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More confusing plot! _Almost like a mini fic when you think about it._  
>  **Warning: Mistakes and bad plot will be created in this!**

Shay and Dean were still giving each other the silent treatment, mostly Shay. Until today where Shay felt an odd present of something, new angels and demons had appeared in earth. Shay ignoring the men inside the bunker, is dealing with it on his own.

Shay disappearing from the bunker telling Sam he was doing a hunt that wouldn't take long, Sam just let him go alone without a question. So that's why Shay is standing outside in the cold weather watching a few stinky demons. Hiding himself in the shadows Shay watched them talk, it was a pointless conversation until Shay over heard a name he remembered.  
Matthew, Shay remembered growing up with the angel, that was until he was kicked out of the group he was with, he and Matthew were powerful angels together they would follow each other until the world ended. Trying to hold his anger back so the Demons wouldn't sense his presents but Shay was surrounded by more Demons then he anticipated.

"Well, well well.. if it isn't the hybrid." One Demon spat in his face, before punching him in the face making Shays world go dark.

Upon waking he was in a barn? Hissing as his wings were in the most painful position they could be, not being able to do anything about it as his legs and hands were chained together, two Demons were staring at him smiling. "Hey hybrid, lost your powers hmm?" The demons snarky comment made Shay roll his eyes. "Not very talkative are we?" Same Demon made a gesture to the other, as he walked around the back his fingers lightly touching Shays wings making him twitch. "You tell us what you're doing here, and we won't hurt you or you little angel friend over there," The Demon standing in front of Shay forced his head in the direction of Matthew who was chained to the wall, blood was on his feathers. "Please... D-Don't..." Shay whispered but the Demons ignored him twisting his wings causing Shay to topple forward screaming in pain.

They kept beatings up for three days, until Shay felt his body finally react. Blood was dripping from his feathers as he stretched his wings in a threatening way, Shays eyes turned black, horns being visible snarling at the Demons who took steps back their fear was on their faces, even Matthew had fear written across his face at the sight of Shays power.

Shays chains snapped off lunching towards the Demons who screamed as their wings were being ripped off from their backs. Other Demons ended up investigating the screams but that only made the meet their deaths from a pissed off hybrid. Shay collapsed when the last remaining Demon had fallen by his bare hands, passing out once again.

Groaning awakening again for the third time, looking around the old barn at the dead Demons and their wings and blood scattered along the floor. Sighing Shay stood the pain from his own wings restricted his movements as he walked towards the damaged angel that was chained up.

"Shay the fuck?" Matthew rubbed his wrists as Shay unlocked the chains. "I'm helping, now come on I know somewhere safe place to go." Shay despite his own pain he helped Matthew stand and walk so he could return to the Winchester brothers.

\--

The bunker was quiet, Shay half expected that since it was early morning when they arrived, walking on weak legs, bloody wings dragging behind him he somehow reached the bottom of the stairs and standing in the middle of the war room without stumbling. Pulling out chairs in the library to take a seat so the two could study their damaged wings.

"Others will kill you if they know you're alive you know." Matthew muttered as he brought a wing around. "I know, but they can't kill me if I kill them first." Shay huffed and hissed as he touched the swollen bone of his wing. Hearing footsteps coming into the room Shay waved at Castiel who rushed towards him.

"What happened!? And who is this?" Castiel demanded.

"Lets just say Shay thought it was a good idea to storm into a private meeting of some Demons, on his own, they beat him up badly. And I'm Matthew an old friend of Shay, so nice to meet you." Matthew answered just as more hurried footsteps came, revealing the Winchesters who stopped at the sight before them.

Shay groaned as Castiel touched his wings. "Sorry, but how do you fix this?" Castiel gave Shay a look. "I heal it just takes a while, I'll be up and ready to go in a few days, Matt won't."

"Whoa whoa what happened, you said you were hunting a ghost!" Sam interrupted, crossing his arms. "I lied, because I didn't want you guys rushing into it." Shay looked at the table disappointed in himself. "You could teach them how to kill these Demons and Angels, that doesn't require ripping off the wings with there bare hands like you did." Matthew shook his wings, while talking.

"To teach... I gotta have a damn Demon here, otherwise they'll learn nothing from it!" Shay snapped. "Then bring one, you didn't rip all of the Demons wings off in that place, there was one alive surprised you miss it actually." Matthew has being helpful Shay shrugging getting up walking towards the door muttering to the brothers on his way, "Dean? Sam? you coming?"

\--

It was pretty simple getting the Demon back to the bunker, dumping it into the dungeon as Dean liked to call it.

"These things actually exist..." Sam whispered with his nose stuck in another book, sitting next to Matthew. Dean, Cas and Shay were in the room as well being quiet. "Well, we wouldn't be here if we didn't." Matthew mumbled. "Yeah, but you're an angel and you are nothing like Cas." Sam put his book down to actually look at the wounded angel.

"Well.. Everyone is different." Matthew rolled his eyes at the youngest Winchester who looked offended. "Ignore Matt, he's a whiny asshole with a stick up his ass." Shay smirked at the glare Matthew gave him. "Right, so how do we hurt these types of Demons? As these blades are useless." Dean brought the two winged creatures attention.

"They might work, on the wings. You damage our wings we're practically turned into a crying little shit, also that's were it courses the most pain for us, _and pleasure_." Shay whispered the end towards Dean, who hid the smile that was threatening to show on his face. The hand placed on Shays thigh was expected. "So damage the wings? But how do you kill them."

Shay brushed Deans hand off his thigh so he could stand up going towards Matthew, to which Matthew sighed showing the blade, sword, to the room. "That is what kills them." Sam and Deans eyes widened at the blade on the table, it was very different to the regular angel blade. The tip of the blade was sliver but more pointy, designed to kill.

"Can we used that?"

"Yes, I can always get another if you want. If you are going to help us with the Demon problem that is." Matthew allowed the men take the blade. "We will help, but we will need to know if you type of angels kill?" Sam asked while Dean was swinging around the new blade. Matthew only shook his head while Shay watched Deans hands.

The rest of the day Shay let the Winchesters test the new blade on the Demon they dragged back, with Castiel cleaning off the dried blood for the two angels.

\--

"Alright, since Matthew and Sam are busy being besties and researching these Demons, and Cas has been touching your wings for the past few days. I would like to have some time with you." Dean sat down on a couch beside Shay who was figuring out how to turn a tv on. "That seems fair. What would you like to do with me Dean?" Shay couldn't have sounded so innocent even if he tried.

"Well... Matt said you killed those Demons with your bare hands. I know that ripping off a pair of wings must be hard, so what happened?" Dean picked the remote out of Shays hands. "I.. My powers came back, I usually have control but in that moment I didn't.. I don't remember what happened all I know was everything was red then it went black, like the demon side of me went crazy." Shay fiddled with his fingers but Dean took on of his hands gently touching Shays feathers.

"Well, sounds pretty badass whatever you did." Shay shivered at Deans touch, his body reacting the same when Dean touched his wings of the first time. "Dean.." Dean only brought himself closer, the warmth of his body caused Shay to lean in. "What is that?" Deans hand went wondering to the base of the wings where Shay realised he was touching his oil glands. "Dean! Do not.. fucking touch tha-ahh!" Shay arched his back panting, as Dean did what he was told not to do.

"What is it?" Dean asked actually curious. "They are oil glands, its for his wings." Cas made Dean jump but not removing his hand from Shays wing. "Oh, come to join us Cas?" Dean smirked as Cas shook his head. "Playing with him won't end well for you Dean."

"Aw, come on Cas look at him!" Dean took a look at Shay who was whimpering as Dean moved his hand in his feathers. "Dean... This is a b-bad idea." Shay whispered, Castiel had came around the front of the couch. "What happens if I do this?" Dean pulled Shays head back by his hair making Shay gasp before Deans mouth was on his.

Shay gripped onto Deans shirt, moaning into the mans mouth. "Wow.." Dean whispered while pulling away, earning a growl from Shay who opened his eyes. "Dean. You're playing with something that you shouldn't." It was Shays turn to see Dean shiver because of him. "Goddamn.. fuck." Dean couldn't think for a second as he had a angel in his lap attacking his neck with his mouth, all while Castiel watched with amusement.

Dean was withering under Shay as he moved lower, his shirt and pants had been removed leaving him with only his boxers that wasn't hiding how aroused he was. "Shay!" Dean gasped as Shays tongue flicked over his nipples making Dean arch up to his mouth. "Dean, what do you want me to do?" Shay looked up his bright crystal blue eyes shining Dean only moved his hips up.

"Dean, what do you want?" Shay demanded, making Dean whine. "Let me fuck you." Dean rolled his hips towards Shay who pinned them down, tilting his head. "Fuck me?" Shay looked towards Castiel, who had taken a seat behind Deans head, back at Dean. "Yes, we need to switch around, if you don't mind." Dean made a move to sit up causing the confused angel move off the couch so they could switch.

"Alright, lie on your back, I'll be gentle promise." Dean guided Shay to lie down his wings fluttered, so in a blink of an eye his clothes had disappeared.

"Now what?" Shay knew what sex was he had just never done it. "Just relax I know what I'm doing, okay?" Dean took off his last remaining item of clothing before join Shay on the couch. Castiel was petting Shays hair attempting to relax the hybrid, causing him to purr which surprised them all. "Open." Dean tapped Shays legs which he slowly spread for him.

Dean kept his promise about being gentle as Shay hands went straight for his hair as Dean took the angels leaking cock into his mouth. "Dean.. hurry up!" Shay whined to the Winchester who was moaning around his cock, with an eye roll Dean popped of before placing Shays legs up against his chest to see the full view of the hole he would be wrecking.

"Are you a virgin?" Dean asked the angel who was shaking and nodding. Smiling Dean lowered himself again making Shay jump and gasp when his tongue made contact to the fluttering hole.

Shay didn't know what to do other then put Castiels dick, that was right next to his head inside his mouth. "Shay?" Castiel was confused but allowed Shay to do what he wanted. "Damn, you angels are hot." Dean chuckled as he watched Shay and Cas while using his spit to help his fingers slide into Shay who groaned in discomfort.

Just as Shay got used to the fingers, Dean shifted them both so Shay was on his hands and knees with Dean behind him, poking the head of his cock at Shays ass. "Dean? It either you put it in or you don't." Shay growled, which seemed to get Dean going. "Just going easy on you angel." Dean whispered as he began pushing into Shay. "Whatever human?" Shay replied making Dean chuckle besides a moan.

Dean couldn't believe he was deep inside a powerful being, besides Cas. "Shay? You ok?" Dean was stroking Shays wings. "Move, you won't hurt me Dean." Shay somehow managed to get out. "Alright, just don't kill me or anything." Dean joked as he bottomed out, grabbing at a few of Shays feathers making him fall forward.

"Dean, Fuck me you asshole!" Shay snarled getting Dean to slam into him over and over again.

Shay gripped onto the couch as Dean shifted ever so slightly pressing right against his prostate causing Shays feathers and eyes to glow. "D-Dean.." Shay only got a moan and a mutter from Dean. Castiel instantly moved off the couch covering Deans eyes as Shay came onto the couch with a groan as light exploded from him.

"Shay? Shay!" Dean was smacking his face as Shay came to. "Wha-What happened?" Shay stuttered as Castiels and Deans worried faces came into view. "Oh thank God, Shay we fucked and you passed out!" Shay squinted at Dean who was still naked. "We had sex.. and oh no..." Shay dropped his head into his hands. "What?" Dean was fretting like a damn wife around Shay. "I lost control again.. I'm sorry." Shay whispered.

"Hey, well how about we help you get better to control yourself for next time?" Dean brought Shays head up to look at him. "Next time?" Shay squeaked making Dean smile. "Yes, next time and another time after that. But we need to sort this Demon problem and you losing control first alright?" Dean patted Shays shoulder as the angel nodded.

-

It had been a week since Shay lost control, him and Matthew caught up with each other as the Winchesters read up on everything Matthew wrote down for them. "All the other Angels told me you died, but they kicked you out, why?" Matthew asked Shay as they were eating human food to help them heal. "Because they found out I'm not a pure Angel so they got mad and threw a little fit and kicked me out."

"But we had Sky who was like you." Shay choked on the slice of pizza, making the Winchesters look up. "SKY!?" Shay yelled as his eyes turned black and growled, making Matthew back up. "Shay, calm down!"

"Sky isn't alive is she?" Shay was trying to calm himself down, but the mention of the name kept his anger up. "She is. She's the one leading the Angels. Why?" Matthew tilted his head at Shay. "That fucking bitch, I'm gonna kill her." Shay ignored the looks he got.

"Fine, she made deals with Demons and sent half the Angels to their deaths because she wanted all the power from them. Unless you want that person in charge of you then be my guest!" Shay stormed out the room leaving Matthew and the Winchesters with their mouths open.

 

It didn't take long to get back on the road again. Sam and Dean were meeting up with a few people who they thought might be able to help, Matthew and Shay were against the idea of going with them but they had to go.

"What is Crowley?" Matthew asked. "A Demon, our kinda demon not the new kind."  
"Rowena?" Shay asked. "She's a witch, and Crowleys mother." Sam replied, making the two angels look at each other. "Gabriel is obviously an angel, wonder if his an irritating little shit like the one we used to know." Matthew snorted at Shays comment.

"And Lucifer? Satan right?" Matthew asked while they exit the car walking to a quiet diner where four people were waiting. Shay and Matthew stayed out the way just while the brothers talked about the situation. "This a stupid idea, especially if damn Angels show up." Matthew muttered, Shay just hummed not commenting. "Pay attention Shay!" Matt hissed.

Shays crystal blue eyes that turned black once again glared at Matthew. "Dammit, we gotta go." Matthew grabbed Shays arms dragging an unresponsive Shay behind him towards the car.

"Well your two little Angels juts bailed boys," Rowena smirked as Sam and Dean just saw two angels run out the door. "Shit. Come on!" Dean ran after the angels who had stopped beside the car. "What the hell happened!?" Sam questioned. "Him, again." Matthew pointed at Shay who groaned on the floor. "Blood." Shay whispered to the floor.

"Blood? What blood?" Dean frowned.

"I think he needs blood, as in drink the blood." Crowley had strolled towards the four just when Matthew growled at the demon.

"What type of blood then?" Sam didn't take his eyes off Crowley. "Demon blood of course, why else would his eyes be turning black?" Crowley actually made a bit of sense to the Winchesters.

"Fine lets find a demon and take its blood then." Dean instantly made a plan in his mind without telling anyone he got into his car, being followed by a confused brother and two confused angels, a King of Hell, Satan, the King of Hells mother, and the arch angel Gabriel.

"What's your plan then?" Matthew and Shay asked.

"Just wait and see." Dean mumbled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Possible ending point, unless you guys want this to continue then Idk. This is what I've got so far, but if you guys want more then comment, maybe?


	18. Dean x Female (Reader)

You were sat on your bed in the bunker thinking about Dean, he was constantly on your mind these past couple months. Just thinking about him now made you squeeze your legs together. "Y/N? You ready to go?" Deans voice rang through the door you, him and Sam were going off on a wendigo hunt.

In the car ride you rested your eyes, the boys thought you were sleeping so they started talking. "When you gonna talk to her?" Sam asked his brother, who was taking short glances at you in the back. "Talk to her about what? There's nothing to talk about, she's a friend." Dean used the same defensive line. "Dude, you clearly like her, but if you don't want to talk about it then I'll back off." Sam shifted in his seat, as you made a fake yawn and stretching out with your shirt revealing the tiniest of skin.

"So, when we stopping?" You asked as you sat up arms resting on the back of the seat. "We need to stop for gas soon, then we'll be back on the road for another few hours." Dean glued his eyes on the road in front of him. Sam was reading through the research he got done. Causing you to slump back with a huff, the boys just chuckled at your childlike behaviour.

Few miles down the road you stopped for gas, Sam went inside to get snacks as you were left alone with Dean, who was tapping against the wheel. "So Dean, how you been?" You tried making conversation. "Good." Was Deans only reply. "You, know Dean. When people have a conversation they usually give more then one word answers." You smile at him, not expecting a smile back. You flop against the seat again.

Sam was taking his sweet ass time, since Dean was watching him like a hawk. You however laid back on the seat tapping your feet on the door, ignoring the possible glares from Dean as you did.  
Looking right at Dean as you bit your lip, seeing he clearly wasn't paying attention to you, you slipping a hand in your shorts and panties, eyes flicking from the hand in your shorts to Dean who was looking at you confused. "Really y/n can you not wait!?" Sam exclaimed opening the car door as Dean opened his mouth, your hand not moving you weren't a shy girl. "I like having my hand here." You shrugged pulling your hand out seeing Dean start the car to begin driving again.

 

///

 

Sighing as you reached the only motel room they had, meaning sharing with the brothers. "I call dibs on a bed!" You heard tired groans from both boys as you entered the room. Dumping your bag on the floor stripping on your way to the bathroom completely forgetting the boys hand a full few of you. "Y/N!!" Sam shouted as your hands went to undo your shorts. "Oh, like you haven't seen a girl naked Sam."  
You skip your way into the bathroom, hopping into the shower quickly, overhearing the boys complain about your clothes over the floor. It was only going to be a quick shower since you were tired even with all the napping you did in the car, wrapping a towel around your body opening the door. Dean pushed you out the way before shutting the door so he could do his business.

"Sorry about him Y/N." Sam sighed sitting on the floor, looks like Sam was on the floor tonight. "I overheard you and Dean in the car." You sat beside Sam still wrapped in a towel. "Deans a bit scared isn't he?" You asked quietly seeing Sam nod, but smiled "that's why you did what you did in the car, to get a reaction." You blush hair falling in your face. Just as the bathroom door opened Sam disappeared through it.

"Hey," You shyly smiled at Dean who grunted. "Great talk." You mumble standing clutching your towel so it would drop, walking towards Deans bag you grab one of his shirts to sleep in, you've always waited until Dean was asleep before taking one of his shirts but again you were tired so you couldn't be bothered hiding. Pulling it over your body as the towel dropped to the floor, turning around seeing Dean watching you.

"Can I borrow this?" You point as his shirt, actually giving you more then a grunt he nodded. Smiling you walk back over to the temporary bed you'd be sleeping in, slipping on a pair of panties before sliding into the bed. "Goodnight Dean." You whisper, hearing the bathroom door open and close, you fall asleep.

///

 

You awoken around midday, the boys sitting at the table with food. Yawning as you rub your eyes with the back of your hand. "Morning y/n" Sam smiles at you while you walk over plopping yourself on Deans lap. He surprisingly didn't react to you until you took a bite of his food. "Hey! You know I don't share." Dean muttered as you giggle at his outburst taking another bite.

"Oh suck it up big boy," you wiggle you hips getting comfortable as he gave you an icy glare. "So whatcha researching now?" You politely ask the youngest Winchester. "The Wendigo, its still taking people." Humming around Deans food since he gave up with trying to stop you from eating it, "but we gonna kill it right?" You got a snort from Sam who nodded while mumbling about more food.

"Up, gotta take a leak." Dean patted your leg nudging you to get off him, you did with a groan walking to your temporary bed, as Dean walked into the bathroom. You quickly made sure Sam was nose deep in his research you lie on the bed, making sure you were in the best position for Dean to see when he walked out. Still in his shirt you made work of running your hands over your body just before you paid attention to your throbbing core.

Hearing Dean moving the door handle you shoved your hand down in your pants rubbing your sensitive clit, looking down at your body then at the door just as it opened, Dean froze when he saw you lying on the bed with your hand in your pants, while his brother was still in the room.

You could tell Dean wanted to pounce on your body, but couldn't since Sam was in the room who soon made an awkward cough to bring your attention back. "You guys done?" Dean snapped his head in Sams direction.

"Lets just kill this stupid son of a bitch." Dean grumbled grabbing his keys as he stormed out the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feedback? Comment?
> 
> My Supernatural Discord - Supernatural Family: https://discord.gg/suyZQfC  
>  _Anyone can join.._


	19. Lizard

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OK, got this idea from messing around in my discord server so here ya go!  
> Basically someone gave me five words and I picked one word out of those five to write about, so yeah.
> 
> My Discord: https://discord.gg/suyZQfC

It was a Saturday afternoon, Castiel wanted a pet, Dean had disagreed but has now found himself buying some type of lizard creature (with Sams help of course), so his boyfriend would stop walking around like the world would end.

"This is the weirdest pet idea I have ever heard of Dean," Sam mutter to himself as the were standing inside a pet store.

"No it isn't! People like reptiles and lizard things, don't they?" Dean pulled a face at a bearded dragon or something. "Ooo what about that one!?" Dean pushed Sam out the way to view a small lizard.

"A Leopard Gecko?" Sam stepped next to his brother who turned to him. "Yes, it doesn't look that big, perfect right?" Dean saw Sam sigh. "Alright lets get Cas a gecko."

///

"Jesus Christ, didn't know it needed this much shit!" Dean placed the new tank down on a table, he had Sam ask about everything they needed to know before buying the damn thing, but they soon got one.

Dean spent around an hour or more, _he wasn't counting_ , before he was happy that the little guy was alright in his new home. "Now where in my angel?" Dean mumbled walking to their shared bedroom, seeing Castiel laying watching the TV.

"Hey, Cas I got a present for ya!" Dean bounced on the bed when he laid down next to Cas who looked at him. "A present where?" Cas and Dean hopped off the bed Dean holding Cas' hand to the library. "You said you wanted a pet so... I got you this." Dean gestures at the table with the tank, Cas walked over carefully.

"A Lizard?" Cas tilted his head at the small creature. "Shit, I - I thought you might like it but I didn't want to ask what your favourite animal was so I thought a lizard might work be-" Dean was cut off by a kiss. "I love it Dean, I'm surprised you even got one." Cas smiled.

"Ah, thank god, but its cute right, I picked good?" Dean chuckled at Cas as he reached for the gecko, who seemed happy enough to stay in Cas' hand.

"He or she, is perfect Dean. Thank you." Castiel gave another small kiss to his boyfriend before he put his attention to the tiny creature in his hands.

"They have a name right?" Dean asked quietly. "Starky? Is that a good name?" Castiel held the gecko in his palm studying them.

"Starky, its a great name Cas." Dean laughed at Cas who was smiling down at Starky.

"Welcome home Starky." Cas whispered sitting down next to Dean, who was watching Starky move slowly on the table.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short but sweet right?
> 
> Please leave comments or something, feedback and stuff are helpful. :)


	20. Too Good to Be True (OC x Dean/Castiel (M/M/M))

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Set in between Seasons 4 - 7.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if it's confusing in places, tell me and I'll do a lil fixing.

Arrow was a 16 year old, his mother and father both happily married, a normal life but Arrow being the curious teen he was started searching for creatures in the dark, he had been wondering around town asking older men if they knew about monsters, some told him to piss off, others seemed interested until they got bored or too drunk. 

Arrow was always alone at school, nobody talked to the freak in the corner reading odd books, as well as the occasional name call or shoved up against lockers. Which happened riight about now.

"Heey, lil freak..." A boy, Jay, was around Arrows age strolled towards him smirking with his buds. "Gonna fight back today, or be a baby?" The boy always seemed to enjoy stepping into Arrows personal space, but as usual Arrow kept his mouth shut to take what he was given.

Sighing from the floor Arrow collected his books shoving them into his bag, so he could reach his last lesson of the day, the lesson he was dreading. P.E. Groaning inside his mind as he stood, not noticing the air around him had gone cold as he left the hallway to class.

"Arrow! Two laps before you go in!" Arrow kicked the fake grass, taking off around the edge of the field. Panting as he finished both laps walking inside with the rest of the boys, who thankfully ignored him. Arrow never liked sharing the showers, so he always waited until there was barely anyone, only one or two who had the same idea.

Carefully stripping off taking one in the corner which seemed to hide him the best, Arrow began to clean the sweat and muck that was gathered up during one lesson. Sounds of water hitting the tiles on the floor was the only sound in the quiet room, but Arrow noticed it was oddly.. cold?

Arrow breathed only to see his breath, freezing on the spot Arrow held his breath waiting. Hearing feet skidding on the floor and a scream before the room went back to the right temperature. Arrow moved silently towards a blood puddle on the floor around a body who had his throat slit, the sight of blood had Arrow falling over backwards just as a teacher ran in the room catching Arrows towel to cover his naked body.

"Arrow, calm down OK? Just breathe." The face of his teacher soon came into view as well as the body with a white sheet over it. "W-What happened?" Arrow weakly asked. "We don't know but I need you to put your clothes on so I can take you to your dad who is out side, got that?" Arrow numbly nodded, reaching his clothes that had been waiting patiently for him like an hour ago.

Returning home was quiet, Arrow didn't say anything when he was at home either just went straight to bed. Unluckily for Arrow school was still open they were keeping the death quiet somehow, but Arrow knew that it probably would be spotted by a few people if they looked hard enough.

Arrow being Arrow he had been asking around before hand so he had a few odd numbers that could possibly help, one especially from an older man who came into town a few months ago took Arrows interest as he was asking around about a suspicious bear attacks, his name was Rufus, he'd been polite enough until Arrow started asking a too many questions, but before he left he gave his number as well as another number saying he would be able to help Arrow more.

It wasn't until the next morning when Arrow started walking to school, getting out his phone putting the number of the stranger.

**"Hello?"** Arrow held his breath for a moment.

"H-Hi, um sorry." Arrow stuttered thankful he had taken the long way to school so he could have this awkward conversation.

**"Who's calling?"** The gruffer voice said.

"Oh, uh just a person who wants to know how to get rid of a possible ghost, do you know how?" Arrow kicked his feet as he stood on the path.

**"I know how, but I want to know who is calling this goddamn number."** Arrow gulped as the man became demanding.

"A-Arrow, that's my name. I just got your number off a guy called Rufus who said you could help, but it would probably be better if someone who knew what they were doing to get this. Right?" Arrow could only hear a sigh and a mumble.

**"Alright I've heard about you kid, I'll send some guys to help you figure this out, do what they say, got that?"** Arrow dumbly nodded before adding a quick 'yes' knowing the guy couldn't see his nodding head as well as giving the man his town and school name before he hung up. Allowing Arrow to continue to walk to school.

///

Arrow sighed it had been a week since he called the mans number, nothing happened apart from another person dead at the school.

His mother was clearly worried about Arrow, so she dragged him out the house to help with the shopping, which is how Arrow found himself staring at cans of soup on his own. "What the f- Sorry!" Arrow spun on his heels seeing two fairly large men staring at him. "Wow, I-I mean sorry!" Arrow shook his head seeing both men now smiling.

But before they could open their mouths Arrows mother came around the corner, "Ah! There you are got the soup, Arrow?" She smiled at the two men who's eyes guled right back to Arrow who was confused. "Soup? I forgot which one you said..." Arrow saw his mother roll her eyes before grabbing one of the shelf dragging Arrow away.

"What did I tell you about talking to strange men!" His mother slapped him on the back of the hair once they paid and left the store the two men had left before them but waiting besides a black car looking at them both, clearly overhearing the conversation.

"What!? You've said nothing before! Whats with the sudden protective bullshit?" Arrow was expecting the other hit on his head. "Don't use that type of language around me! And I'm your mother I have a right to be protective, aren't I?" Arrow regretted the look of sadness that showed in his mothers eyes.

"Yeah, but... you gotta let me grow up mom, never gonna be around forever." Arrow could feel eyes on him, looking over his should he accidentally made eye contact with the green eyes to the man who was smiling at him. "Since you've been moody and used words I don't accept, you get to walk home." Arrows mother shoved Arrow back before he could even process what she said Arrows mother got in the car locking him out, waving as she drove off.

"Wow... Seriously.." Arrow sighed dragging his feet hearing the two men chuckling. "What? Enjoy watching a teenage boy?" Arrow glared at the two who glared right back. "Well, apparently this teenage boy told a friend of ours about a ghost problem?" Arrow looked at the man tilting his head slightly.

"Oh, you the guys he sent, thought you'd be... older?" Arrow walked slowly towards the car. "We'll take that as a compliment, but yes we're the guys he sent so wanna tell us whats going on?"

"Names first so I don't have to say Green eyes and Giant, also might not want to talk here since.. they don't want people to know whats been happening in the school." Arrow was surprised they willingly accept letting him in their car, as well as knowing their names. Sam and Dean.

Sam and Dean drove to a motel, Arrow thinking he would probably get killed was pushed at the back of his mind when he walked in the room. "So, like to tell us whats going on?"

"Well, there's been two deaths. I had to end up being the one finding the damn bodies both times, but I didn't see the second on being killed, just the first one and I was unfortunately naked during that.." Arrow watched Dean smirk where Sam pulled a face. "Alright, did you feel anything or notice anything weird?" Dean questioned Arrow.

"You mean stuff like going cold and lights flickering, right?" Arrow started rocking on the balls of his feet. "Could be a ghost." Dean was speaking to Sam who nodded his agreement. "Alright, here's what you're going to do, just report back to us if anything odd happens. We'll check around the school tomorrow, OK?" Dean came up with the idea, Arrow was happy enough to do it.

///

Monday came along faster then Arrow would've liked it to, but he got up and out of bed before 7 to walk to school, seeing the black car parked neatly at the side of the road both Sam and Dean were inside as Arrow walked past, Arrow chose to ignore them but he couldn't help look back seeing them both give him a wave, before laughing as Arrow bumped into one of his main bullies Jay.

"Watch it, freak!" Jay shoved Arrow hard. "Sorry..." Arrow muttered trying to walk around Jay but he wasn't having any of it. "Ah, ah ah. Don't think you'll be walking away without a little something do you?" Sighing Arrow put his bag in front of him as Jay stepped closer. "Come on lil baby."

"How about no," Arrow feeling brave enough for once punched Jay in the face, stepping back once step before Jay growled shoving him against a wall with more strength Arrow was expecting, knocking the wind out of him. "Sorry?" Arrow whispered closing his eyes, but nothing came as Jay was pulled off him.

"Who the fuck are you?" Jay gasped at Dean who was standing between him and Arrow.

"Back off, you touch him again I'll know about it got it?" Dean waited when Jay ran off to pick Arrows bag up, before fixing Arrows clothes. "Thanks.. I could've handled it tho." Arrow joked trying to get his breath back. "Oh sure, work on your punches you'll be good to go." Dean patted Arrows shoulder, signalling to his brother to head toward the school, Arrow walking ahead of them.

At school Arrow was having one of the worst days ever, he kept dropping everything, everyone decided to pick on him and Jay had found him again, meaning Arrow was now walking out the nurses office holding an ice pack on his head. Seeing the principle with Sam and Dean groaning to himself knowing he had to walk past them.

Arrow managed to stay undetected until the principle spotted him, "oh Arrow, wonderful I was just abo- who did it?" She crossed her arms, Arrow saw Sam and Dean take a step back. "No one I just fell over while running, also why ya need me?" Arrow stared at the floor.

"Arrow, did you end up telling these men what happened?" The sternness was gone in her voice. "Kinda, but you obviously knew someone was gonna say something bout those poor children never going home, and ohh yeah... the damn kids parents don't fucking know either." Arrow saw the shocked faces from Sam and Dean who instantly glared at the woman who was bright red in the face.

"Would you three come in my office, please." Straightening herself up to begin walking back inside her office, Arrow followed silently. "Since Arrow has ever so kindly explained the situation, why are the two of you even interested in these unfortunate deaths." Arrow scowled at the teacher. "The fuck.. Ow!" Dean kicked Arrows foot giving him the 'keep your mouth shut' look.

"Have something to say, Arrow?"

"No, nothing. _heartless bitch_." Arrow mutters under his breath looking towards Dean who was now looking the other way with a smile threatening to show.

"Alright. You have an hour after school, with me." The teacher snapped causing Arrow to groan. "Whyy, didn' do anything." Arrow muttered, the look one the womens face was enough for Arrow. "Good, now please answer."

"We we're called by a different man about whatever is it, not Arrow, so we are just here to find who is behind all this." Sam gave a reasonable answer that actually satisfied the teacher. "Alright, Arrow take these men where you happened to be, the first time." She smiled as Arrow rolled his eyes storming out the office.

"So, you always like that?" Dean caught up with Arrow that was easy, Arrow just shrugged. "Not really, got fed up." Sam trailed behind as they talked.

Reaching the boys changing room, Arrow was thankful nobody was in there. Pointing to the showers as Arrow took a seat on one of the benches in the room, allowing Dean and Sam to investigate.

"Well, there was one here, mind showing the other place? Is your head ok?" Sam came by the side of Arrow surprising him slightly. "Wh-What yeah I can show you. And it's just a headache." Arrow pushed himself to his feet being followed by the brothers.

Stopping at a set of stairs, that weren't being used since the 'accident'. "Go on do your thing, I'll just go back to class now." Arrow started backing away from the brothers, before a hand stopped him. "Hold on, did you know anything about both victims or not?" Sam talked quickly, causing Arrow to shake his head finally allowing him to go back to class.

///

"Well, what did you do." A girl turned to Arrow who was in detention room with him. "Called the principle of the school a heartless bitch, as well as telling some people something I shouldn't." Arrow saw the girl smile wide, before laughing. "Wow! That's a good one. And what was the thing?"

"Just people dying, here at the school." Arrow whispered, so the old teacher in the room couldn't hear. "That's whats going on? Damn knew there was something people were hiding." The girl sat back in her chair propping her feet on a desk. "Kinda shitty since the parents don't know." Arrow watched the girls eyes snap open wide. "That's fucked up." Arrow only shrugged.

"Well, Areo looks like you've got yourself a new friend." The girl giggled at Arrow. "Areo? Why that and what is your name?" Arrow questioned.

"My name is Scarlet, also I like Areo." Scarlet smiled making Arrow smile. "Alright the two of you can go home!" The old lady shouted, Arrow was surprised to see Scarlet walking out with him. "So, number." Scarlet stopped pulling Arrow by his bag.

Once the two gave their numbers Arrow and Scarlet began to walking home. Finding out they had a lot in common, not knowing they had taken a longer way. "So, you liking those men I saw you hanging out with today?"

"They're alright, why do you ask?" Arrow heard a quiet hum from Scarlet before the turned a corner walking right into the two men. "Every damn time!" Arrow exclaimed.

"Well hey Arrow, and girl?" Dean eyed the two seeing blush rise of Arrows face. "Oh, we aren't a thing! Areo into dick." Arrow made a odd noise. "Wait no! What makes you say that?"

"You were staring at their crotches earlier today." Scarlet smirked at Arrow who was making a very bad attempt at hiding his blush. "Wait... Every time I was with them there wasn't anyone else around, especially in the boys changing rooms." Arrow glared at Scarlet who was avoiding eye contact, Dean and Sams attention was on her as well.

"Well, I clearly a little boy isn't very good at looking at his surrounds properly. _Could get you hurt_ " Scarlet whispered into Arrows ear, kissing Arrow lips before walking away with a sway of her hips.

Arrow turned to the brothers. "Um, she good right?" Arrow asked just above a whisper, Dean only smirked "kisser or not a monster?"

Sam kicked his brothers foot. "Just be careful got that, now go home."

Arrow listened to Sam hurrying past the two, but going a few feet away Scarlet was waiting for him. "Sorry about this Areo, but I'm gonna have to do this." Scarlet said before kicking Arrow causing him to bend over just to meet a fist to his face.

****

"Shouldn't he be at school? He walked this way yesterday." Dean talked to his brother who was also a little worried about Arrows whereabouts. "He'll turn up, I hope." Sam looked out the car window at the empty street. " _Dammit kid where are you._ " Sam heard Dean mutter.

"He'll be fine Dean, probably got hold up by his family or something." Sam tried to reassure his brother, but it only got him a glare.

"Sure Sam, knew that girl was bad and shouldn't let him go home on his own. Fuck!" Dean hit the wheel with his hand, Sam didn't say anything continued to look out the window.

 

Arrow woke with a groan and tied on a bed? "Wh-What the?" Arrow looked around the room, connecting eye contact with Scarlet in the corner. "Hello Areo, now you're gonna give me something, I don't care if we do this the easy way or the hard way. But just so you know I'm getting this out of you." Scarlet stood at the side of the bed, lifting the bed cover off Arrows body.

"Mmm, such a sweet innocent boy. Lets get started shall we?" Scarlet drew a blade from the bedside table, showing it to Arrow. "Wait wait wait! What do you ant from me? You never said anything." Arrow swore he saw black eyes. "Oh, well you see I want information about those precious brothers you've so wonderfully bonded with."

"B-But I don't know anything, just told them about some deaths." Arrow stumbled over his words, luckily one of his hands was being tied by rope and out of her view. "Hmm, don't like being lied to boy." Scarlet growled, the blade was now on his chest. "Tell me, where are they staying?" Scarlet glared as Arrow bit his lip beofre opening his mouth.

"B-Bite me, bitch." Arrow gritted his teeth as the blade dragged over his skin. "Tell me. Now!" Scarlet applied more pressure breaking the skin as blood trickled out, Arrows eyes teared up at the pain but kept his mouth shut, all while twisting his arm trying to loosen the rope around his hand.

"No." Arrow growled, once his arm was free his felt bad for punching her before freeing his other hand and running out the room.

Wincing in pain at a possible safe distance away, his chest had a pretty deep cut. Walking in the direction on his school, he knew he was later then usual but he thought he had a pretty good excuse, some random psycho girl tried to kill him.

Arrow sighed when he saw the black car, running forgetting all about the pain in his chest, seeing it empty. So Arrow ran again inside the school, thanking whoever that it was empty. Rushing towards the principles office swinging the door open sighing when he saw the brothers.

"THANK FUCK! Been looking for you everywhere!" Arrow exclaimed totally ignoring the principle. "Arrow! You're late where have you been? Do I need to call your mother?" Arrow sighed, "One I know I'm late, and second no you do not because she will whip my ass, also you to fuckers are gonna fucking get a talk later!" Arrow hissed in pain.

"Arrow? Do you need to go the nurse?" The principle was at his side, with Arrow shaking his head. "No, I'm fine. I'm... fine." Arrow whispered. "Arrow, your mother told me to ta-"

"Take care of me? Just because you're my moms friend don't make you special cuz, you do shit.. Jay been beating me up for a whole two years aand guess what you do, Nothing! Just like how you won't take care of this -" Arrow lifts his shirt up, blood still casually flowing down his chest, the brothers looked at each other. "- and let someone else do it." Arrow sat on the floor.

"Can you two take him home, while I call his home?" Principle whispered as Arrow got picked up by Dean.

"Come on lil hunter," Dean muttered placing Arrow in the car. "Don't take me home... She knows where I live." Arrow whispered from the backseat. "We'll take you back to the room and patch you up ok?" Dean suggested receiving a nod.

 

Driving to the motel was quiet, Dean and Sam shared a few looks on the way every time Arrow groaned in pain.

"Alright bud, we're here." Dean patted Arrow who glared at him. "Thank god, now help me stop bleeding." Arrow gripped onto Deans shirt as he was carried like a child.

"Damn, that pretty deep." Sam lifted Arrows shirt once he was laid on the bed. "Mhmm, Scarlet wanted me to tell you bout you guys and where you're staying, but I don't know you so she did this." Arrow didn't let go of Dean while Sam had to do whatever it is. It was painful to say the least.

Dean watched over Arrow from the table, watching his sleeping form on the bed. "Why does he have to be curious, I swear no kid chooses this." Dean mumbles over the top of his beer bottle to Sam. "Well, his decision Dean. He's in it now." Sam sighed.

"Yeah, but. Hey maybe he can tag with us?" Dean was just as surprised at what came out as Sam was. "Are you serious?" Sam asked shocked. "Well yeah, he's actually useful we could train him to be a good enough hunter."

"Alright, we'll ask when he wakes up, see if he wants to." Sam agreed with his brother. Watching over the boy passed out on a bed.

 

**_TBC_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Will be continued.. in a few days.

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback and Suggestions are nice.


End file.
